Requiem for the Wrestling Few
by Son Rhandi
Summary: A week after the Gen-EX fiasco, a turtle-shaped spaceship lands in the area, and its owners have come to recruit wrestlers, Gazelle Man and Seiuchin (Wally Tusket) their prime choices. Unfortunately, these guys don't take 'no' for an answer...(COMPLETE)
1. From the Skies

****

Disclaimer: The original characters are my own, Kinnikuman/Ultimate Muscle characters are not. 

****

Let's Educate! 2: The Concept of Chôjin (Concise version)

****

Seigi Chôjin- Superbeings fighting for concepts such as justice. Our friends in the Muscle League, for example.

****

Aku no Chôjin- Superbeings fighting for selfish desires. Anyone in the dMp applies.

****

Dôbutsu Chôjin- A sub-class of superbeings resembling animals. Wrestlers like Seiuchin and the Rigani (Cranky Doodle Crawdaddy, sigh...) would fall under this category. 

****

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 01: 'From the Skies...'

It had been a while since they were last able to relax like this. After the whole scenario with Generation X, the Muscle Leaguers and their lady friends chilled for a bit, doing the things young people like to do: go to the beach, hit the mall, eat out, cruise... Today, it was the food court that called.

"It's certainly been very easy going since Mantaro fought with Scarface," said Gazelle Man, taking a forkful of fruit salad. Seiuchin nodded in agreement, a giant bass slapped on his plate.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I could get used to this kinda peace." Terry spoke in his usual western flavor, taking a bite of his chili burger. Meanwhile, Mantaro was approaching his sixth beef bowl.

"You were really awesome out there, Mantaro," one of Rinko's friends commented, the tall brunette. The prince of wrestling grinned, grains of rice and beef drippings on his face. "Yeah! I showed Scarfacewho was boss, didn't I?"

"That's all good and well, kid," Meat spoke up. "But that doesn't mean you're free to slack off..."

Mantaro dismissed his manager's words. "Relax, Meat. It's not like we don't work out or practice. We've learned our lesson from before. Have more faith in us!"

"Well, just to reinforce the lesson, we're all going down to IWF to train after this."

All four of the young men stood up in protest, arguing with the short fellow. "No whining! You're training and that's final! And as for you three," he addressed the beast-men and Texan. "Harabote'll kick you off the Earth for good if you don't show up at least three times a week!"

"How do you like that, being managed by someone else's manager..." The crimson stag mumbled.

The young men got up from their chairs, giving the girls a melancholy good-bye, and made their way to the exit.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Look there. Something's breaking through the clouds."

"What is it?"

The ramblings of the increasing crowd at the window piqued Meat's interest. His eyes widened as they took in what appeared to be a giant turtle descending from above. "Hey, guys!" He called to the four. "Get over here!"

They joined him swiftly. "What's goin' on?"

"Take a look, kid."

They all gaped as they saw that saucer-shaped tortoise cut the sky. As it passed the sun, it caught glare, causing a few in the throng to shield their eyes. "Wait a minute... it wouldn't reflect light if it were a real turtle, would it?" Observed the brunette.

"That's right! It's gotta be some sort of spaceship! Hey, fellas, we need to get to the IWF an' let Harabote know what's up!"

_____________________________________________________________

"Hmm? A turtle ship?"

Meat nodded. "That's right." Harabote stroked his chin and turned to gaze out the window. "...So, they're at it again..."

"Who?"

"What you saw earlier was the ship, Gamera, care of the Animus School of Professional Wrestling. They come around every so often trying to recruit members, particularly beast-men and man-beasts like Gazelle Man and Seiuchin, there. Even Buffalo Man has had a run-in with them in his early years... They've turned out guys as bad as Sneagator. Worse, even. As far as I know, all they care about are bragging rights. Once their wrestlers graduate, they don't care what path they decide to go down. Radicals..."

"Should we worry?"

"Just keep an eye on Gazelle Man and Seiuchin. As long as those guys are in the area, they pose a threat to our wrestlers."


	2. A Wrestler's Carnival

****

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 02: 'A Wrestler's Carnival'

"Hello, hello, Earth citizens! This is Tamerlion, coming to you live from my vessel, Gamera. Some of you may have seen its decent yesterday. Happen to notice a turtle-looking thing in the sky? Well that was us, my friends..! We represent the Animus School of Professional Wrestling and have come in hopes of finding potential students. According to the data we have on this planet, we've landed in the island nation, Japan, so, resident Japanians, we'll be at your local IWF center approximately three hours from now, so if you'd like to visit with us, you're certainly welcome! We now return to your regularly scheduled programming."

Harabote sprayed his coffee onto the screen. "Those degenerates! Pirating the airwaves?! This is... This is just the kind of behavior I was afraid of! Meat! Meat!!"

Harabote hollered through the halls of the IWF, his feet thwapping the linoleum, his mustache moist with sweat. With all his might he pushed open the doors to the training area, finding the four of the Earth Team working out, Meat with Mantaro. Harabote dashed to the miniature manager, snatched him up and retreated to office.

"What's the idea, Harabote?!" Meat wrangled out of his grip in a huff, readjusting his scarf."

"The Animus School just took over the airwaves to announce that they're coming here..." The old man took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his brow. "It's just you four here right now, so don't attempt anything. I'll have to call the reserves and put them on standby."

Meat scratched his head. "Not to sound doubtful or anything, 'Bote, but do you think all this is necessary? I mean, they haven't given us a reason to--"

"Their reputation alone is reason enough to worry!!" Harabote roared. "Tell those four boys to be ready in case they find trouble in this. We can't stop them from coming here, but we can see to it that they don't start a ruckus."

______________________________________________________________

"Great job, everyone! Our rehearsals really paid off!"

"But don't they speak mad different languages on this planet?"

"Relax. We only isolated the waves in this region, and the one we used is a common language."

"Let's celebrate! We'll throw a party! Let the Japanians join in, too!"

"I think the correct term is 'Japanese'..."

"Whatever. Now, let's get set. We've only got three hours partying time before we show up on the Muscle Leaguers' doorstep..!"

______________________________________________________________

"Take a breather, boys. I've got some news for ya."

The four gathered to him "What's goin' on, Meat?" Terry popped the question.

"We might have a bit of trouble on our hands. Harabote's up in arms over it... Seems we've got some visitors comin' to IWF in a few hours, not necessarily welcome ones..."

"Who are they? dMp?" Seiuchin asked. Meat shook his head.

"Hard to say. Remember that turtle ship we saw yesterday? Well, that was a ship from the Animus School of Pro Wrestling. "

"Animus? Never heard of it." The Texan scratched his head.

"Neither have I until today. Anyway," the miniature manager continued. "They're supposed to be comin' down here in three hours, so Harabote wants us on our toes in case of trouble."

"Trouble?" Terry flexed his arm and patted his bicep. "Well, if it's a fight they're lookin' fer......"

"Hold on a minute, Terry," the pinniped interrupted. "Why are they coming, Meat? Do they want to challenge us?"

"'Bote says they're lookin' for new students."

"Students?" Gazelle Man said with a bit of a chuckle. "What's the problem? I mean, we've already graduated from the Hercules Factory, so what's he have to get worked up about?"

"Animus doesn't take 'no' for an answer..."

They all became silent. Well, not totally. The sound of Mantaro's knees knocking filled the room. _Oh, man..!_ He thought. **_More_** bad guys..?! I just beat Scarface a week ago! This isn't fair!

As the Muscle prince continued his mental whining, the others prepared for the possible threat of the Animus School.

_____________________________________________________________

****

"Block party! Block party! Have some fun with us!!"

In about two hours, they turned the downtown Tokyo area into a one-float parade. A man sporting a long, red coat with a pale yellow trim and gray tight pants along with a very stylized mane with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache to match roared into his megaphone as his men-- a man-dog in a white tank top and blue gym shorts and a man-bull with red shorts to differ--tossed bags of candy and noisemakers to the people of the crowd.

****

"That's right, folks! Come have a ball with the Animus School! We'll only be here a short while, so party while you can!"

"Uh, Tamerlion," the dog spoke. "Is this really necessary? I mean, this big of a fuss is kind of ridiculous..."

"Shut up, Huskitooth," spat the lion, being sure to take the phone away from his mouth. "How else can we direct attention to the school?"

"Well, we could build a website..." The manbull, Minotoro, suggested, tossing another few noisemakers to the throngs.

"Will you two be quiet!! We're not only here to promote ourselves, you know! Or have you forgotten we're here on this planet to get our fellow beasts?!"

"Oh, yeah..!" The two addressed said simultaneously. "I can't wait to meet Seiuchin! He's my hero!" Huskitooth grinned. Minotoro swung his fists in the air. "I want to have a match with Terry the Kid!"

"We're not here for pleasure, morons!!! Keep passing out those goodies!!!"


	3. Hello, Muscle Leaguers!

****

Note: A Gamera is a monster turtle with tusks growing from its lower jaw, sort of like a boar's. Its shell is also spiked around the edge.

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 03: 'Hello, Muscle Leaguers!'

"It's time for an Intergalactic Wrestling Federation update! Sources tell us that yesterday, a mysterious, turtle-shaped space craft landed at the base of Mount Fuji. Turns out this was the travel bus of the scant-heard of Animus School of Pro Wrestling! We take you live to downtown Tokyo where representatives of the school have declared a party day with Doc Nakano! Doc?"

"Thanks, Mac! I'm trotting along side this 6-feet tall turtle float where the reps of Animus are making a delightful day of their stay here on Earth. I'm here with Mister Tamerlion, chief representative of the school and the one in charge of this show. Can you tell us a little bit about this, Tamerlion?" The diminutive fellow raised his arm to hand the lion man the microphone, which he took with zeal.

"I'd be happy to!" He boomed. "As stated before in our broadcast, we are on our way to the IWF center to meet with the Earth defenders. We go around from planet to planet looking for new students to attend our school, and we've found two promising candidates in Gazelle Man and Seiuchin!"

Doc, neither willing nor able to make a hop for his mike, pulled out his trusty clip version and lifted his collar to speak. "But, Tamerlion, those two are already graduates of the Hercules Factory..! What can the Animus School offer them that wasn't already presented by Hercules?"

"That's simple!" The lion flipped his highlighted mane back. "We can show them a fighting style that puts all others to shame! With our school, with their help, we can bring everyone in the universe love and peace!" He chanted the last part several times.

"And there you have it, Mac! All that's left now is to wait for their arrival to the IW--_poit!_

"**These** are the guys we should be worried about?" Terry tossed the remote aside. "Harabote must've gone plum loco 'r somethin'..."

"Hey, all these guys want are love and peace, right?" Mantaro tried to affirm in his most hopeful yet cowardly voice. "Maybe they just want to make friends..?"

"That'd be nice, but it's not likely," Meat replied, pacing around the room a bit. "You heard 'im. They're looking to get Gaz and Seiuchin, remember?"

Gazelle Man snorted at the notion. "Let them come. If they start to get rowdy, we'll show them just why were made protectors of this planet. We're not just pets to be passed around, you know. We're men." 

"Don't worry none, Gaz. We know." Terry put his hand on the crimson stag's shoulders. "Fer now, we'll just hafta wait and see what happens." And wait they did for the next hour until those old animals hopped up on their doorstep, Harabote ready and waiting.

"Please, please! No more questions! We're where we need to be now and I've got nothing more to say at the moment. Thanks for your interest! Bye, now!" Tamerlion breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door on the paparazzi.

"Animus..." The old man pushed up the glasses on his face.

Tamerlion blinked. He rummaged through the pockets of his blood-red coat and pulled out a photograph with text below. "Hmm.... Harabote... Muscle... Ah, good! Hello, there! Just the person I needed to see! I am Tamerlion. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his paw in an offer to shake hands. Harabote glared on it and pushed his glasses up once again.

Tamerlion shrugged. "Well, alright. I'll just introduce you to my associates. On my left is Huskitooth: a marvelous student and a prodigy, to boot. Awfully young, but an extreme opponent in the ring. And on my right, Minotoro: Number One wrestler of the Animus School's super heavyweight class." They both bowed to Harabote. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to meet with this planet's defenders. Are they available?"

"Hmph. Right this way," the old man replied in his gruffest voice. Down the hall and around the corner Harabote took the three to where he'd positioned them minutes prior, a sort-of formal briefing area, which really only consisted of a fine oak table and about ten chairs to complete it. Meat and the others were already seated, standing to greet their new guests.

"I'm flattered that you all would stand for us," Tamerlion chuckled, smoothing out his mane. He took a seat in the center chair, his men flanking him. Harabote took his at the head of the table. "So, this is the Earth Team... Mantaro Kinnikuman, Terry the Kid, you two are unmistakable. You look... just like your fathers..."

"Well," Mantaro grinned. "I'd like to think that I'm the better looking of the Kinniku--OWW!" Terry stomped on the pig-faced prince's foot. "Now's not the time for that..!" He hissed.

"Seiuchin, Gazelle Man, my team and I are honored to be meeting with you." He reached across the table and took their hands in each of his. "As a token of friendship, please accept these gifts, courtesy of Animus School." Tamerlion dug inside his jacket and pulled out two chains, each with a Gamera monster--the letter 'A' emblazoned on its face--hanging from them. "The Gamera is the mascot of our school, founded by Gamera Man, the greatest Dôbutsu Chôjin who ever lived. He'd be proud knowing we've turned out so many wonderful graduates: Sneagator was valedictorian of his class. The Rigani, well, he could have been something great had he taken his studies a bit more seriously. Oh, well... We've even looked at Rex King, but you know how out of hand things can get when you're dealing with saurians. He killed one of our reps who was a bit too insistent, so needless to say, we didn't see him that semester." He laughed.

Meat quirked an eyebrow. "I can't help but notice that all your 'greatest graduates' happen to be or were with the dMp..." 

Tamerlion shrugged. "We're a wrestling school, not an association. Whatever our graduates choose to do with their lives once they leave our halls is no business of ours. Some go on to fight in the circuit, and some stay to help with the school, like myself. People have a right to make their own choices, good or bad. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose..."

"Okay then. Anyway, the higher-ups have expressed in your two Dôbutsu Chôjin, and we'd like for them to come learn under us for a while."

"And what do you propose the rest of us do while the Earth is short two defenders?" Asked Harabote in a tone that suggested his request ludicrous.

"Don't try **that**, now..." The lion-man chuckled. "It would be ridiculous of you not to have reserves. Why not have Jade or Dead Signal take their place?"

"Because Gazelle Man and Seiuchin aren't going anywhere," the old man snapped. "If you want someone to take, make it Crione Man. He's technically a Dôbutsu Chôjin..."

Tamerlion politely declined, waving his hand side to side. "There's nothing we can teach him. He's already in full control of his talents." _But, man, that would've gotten us great publicity for sure..._

"What do you mean by 'talents'?" The red gazelle inquired.

"Like I said to that reporter earlier, we give our students the ability to bring love and peace to the universe. It's only when those abilities are misused is there trouble. But if you'd like to find out more, why not spend the day with my associates? Harabote, you've met them already, but for our Muscle friends, this is Huskitooth and Minotoro, two of our finest pupils." The two bowed once again. "They'll brief you on Animus and what it's about and in return, they can find out more about the planet Earth. Everyone benefits, you see?"

Mantaro's manager, still unsure, called Harabote. "Hrrmm... What do you think?"

"Let them do what they want," he replied grumpily. Meat nodded and turned to the stag and pinniped. 

"Gaz? Seiuchin?"

"Well, I'm curious. I'm going." Gazelle Man excused himself. "Seiuchin," he turned to the walrus. "You may as well come along, too. I know you have questions." Seiuchin twiddled his thumbs, not saying anything for a bit, then got up from his chair and joined his teammate.

"Okay, then. I'm glad everyone's been so cooperative. You two meet me back at the ship when your done. Thanks for your time." Tamerlion turned to exit. "Oh. You humans can tag along, too, if you want." He disappeared from the hall.

"Well, shucks. I didn't know we needed permission..." Said the Texan, feeling a bit offended. 


	4. Conflict Equals Matchup

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 04: 'Conflict Equals Match-up'

_____________________________________________________

"Wow! I can't believe I'm here with THE Seiuchin! You're my hero! I've been to all your matches! Well, at least the ones before I transferred to Animus... You're the reason I became a wrestler! I know I'm barely above featherweight, but I'm going to bulk myself up and pull off the big moves just like you!"

"Aw, stop yakkin' his ear off, Husky. Mr. Seiuchin don't wanna hear nothing 'bout all that. Oughta be tellin' him 'bout Animus if you want somethin' to talk about."

"It's really no trouble. I'm flattered." That was Seiuchin, friendly to a fault.

Gazelle Man cleared his throat. "Actually, I would like to know just what sort of abilities this school of yours can teach us..."

"Of course, Mr. Gazelle Man. Animus, uh......." The bull fell silent, noting Terry had moved closer to him.

"Well, whatcha clammin' up fer?" The Texan raised a brow. "Out with it, fella." 

"Um..." Minotoro looked to the sky suddenly. "Say, this is a really nice planet! Blue skies **and** a predominately human populous...? How 'bout that, eh, Husky?"

"Uh, yeah, and the weather's fairly good, too. We should live here after we graduate..." They both chuckled nervously. The other wrestlers exchanged glances but said nothing. "Hey, guys!" Mantaro called out from the back of the group. "Aren't you going to tell us what you guys do at Animal Farm?"

The beast-men stopped in their tracks, not so much from being called on it as much as the piggish prince's ignorant and highly-offensive statement. That one even gained looks from Gazelle Man and Seiuchin... "Yes, well......" The dog began, deciding to let it slide. "We here at the **Animus** **School **normally scout free agents, but every once in a while, we come across extraordinary fellows--the fantastic Seiuchin, for example--and pounce at the chance to snatch them up in our jaws."

That old red stag looked as if his stomach had done a flip-flop. "Somehow, I'm not encouraged to attend..."

Huskitooth realized his poor choice of words and chuckled. "Sorry, my fault. But to reassure you, the attempted hunting and/or eating of other students is punishable by expulsion."

Gazelle Man's face faulted a bit more. "Oh... well... thank goodness...?" Seiuchin patted his friend on the back. "Say, why don't we go downtown and get a bite to eat?" The walrus suggested.

The bull and dog exchanged glances. "Nah, we just came from there," Minotoro declined for the both of them. "That place is a mess..."

Terry crossed his arms. "Wasn't that partially your fault?"

"Hey, man, orders are ord--Oop! ...I mean, what's a little fun if it's in order..? We'll find someplace else to go, then." The manbull put a little pep in his step, hurrying away from the Kid.

"I don't trust those two, Mantaro," The Texan whispered to his comrade. "They avoid more questions than a kid does hits playin' dodge ball."

"Relax, Terry. I'm sure they're nice guys. Just give 'em a chance."

"Don't you think it's a little strange that every time **we** ask something, they change the subject? Somethin' **real** fishy is goin' on an' I reckon I don't like the smell of it..."

___________________________________________________

They opted to go downtown after all, though steering clear of the area Animus bad run through a few hours prior. Back to the eatery, then, forgetting that they'd just had a meal not too long ago. Any excuse was fine for that Kinniku prince, so long as something passed through his lips.

"So, there's no one ruling power for this planet?"

"No. Each continent--seven altogether, six of which are populated--is split up into political divisions--countries--which are ruled by their respective federal governments. From there, countries are divided into smaller partitions referred to as states or provinces, which, then, are overseen by state/provincial governmental bodies."

"That's seems to be rather inefficient," breathed Minotoro, digging into his Earth-style salad, Gazelle Man's treat.

"Wouldn't that result in a lot of problems?" Asked the young husky, his white muzzle dotted with chicken broth. "I mean, what's there to stop one country's government from taking on more land, or even other countries?"

"The force of other countries, really," Gaz fielded his question. "As a result, wars break out pretty frequently here on Earth..."

"Hm. How very sad... The planet that we come from, that is, Minotoro and myself, has only a super continent, the southern half of which is the only part livable. We, uh... vote for a 'Lord Protector' of the megalopolis. I think such a system is only possible because the population is concentrated in a single area. Earth's is too dispersed for such a system to be effective, I guess..."

"Here that, Mantaro?" Meat nudged him with his shoulder. "It'd wouldn't be a bad idea for you to pay attention. You may as well learn as much as you can about this planet, seeing as you'll be staying for a while."

"Aw, Meat," he whined in response. "What's to know about this place? I've already learned everything I need to know about Earth in the short time that I've been here!"

"And just what **have** you learned?" A cynical Terry inquired.

"Where the good food is, of course!"

The others gave a unanimous sigh. "A one-track mind. A monorail mentality, even..." Gazelle Man shook his head.

"One could only expect as much from a human..."

All eyes fell on that ripped bull, still casually eating his salad. "Minotoro..." Huskitooth began in a scolding tone.

"Look, Husky, you may be enjoying this and all, but fact of the matter is, we're here to work. I don't know why Tamerlion said they could come along, that idiot... We can't answer any of Mr. Gazelle Man's or Mr. Seiuchin's questions so long as they're around..."

"Now, looky here, feller!" Terry stood up. "All this anti-human talk may be all well and good back on your home planet, but here on Earth, that horse stank ain't gonna cut it! Now if ol' Gaz 'r Seiuchin here are gonna ship off with you guys, then as their friends, me an' Mantaro have got a right t' know just what kinda conditions they're gonna be put into!"

The steer stopped his fork midway and looked in the Texan's direction. "That information isn't meant for humans."

"Well, then, if whatever you've got t' say can't be said in front of a human, then there ain't no need in me stickin' around. Excuse me, boys..." Terry pushed in his chair and turned to leave. "Have fun eatin' your greens another three times, Bully. Once for each of your stomachs..."

Oof. Low blow... Not low enough to be missed by Minotoro's ears, though. "Wait just a minute!!" He bellowed, slamming his fists onto the table and splitting it down the middle. Terry looked over his shoulder, awaiting the bovine's words.

"I was just saying to Husky how much I had wanted a match with you, Terry the Kid!" He gave an aggressive little grin. "I've been reading up on your home of Texas and it seems you guys like to pick on young cattle for fun, even going as far as to call yourselves 'cowboys'... It'd make a powerful statement if I beat you in a match..."

The young man quirked an eyebrow. "You challengin' me?"

"That's right." Minotoro cracked his knuckles. "I'll even sweeten it for your part. If you win, I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know about Animus! Well?"

"Uh, Minotoro..."

"None of that now, Huskitooth!!" The mandog shrunk. His friend would have to have been thoroughly pissed to use his full name. "Let's hear Mr. Kid's decision..."

"Hell, you got yerself a match, dogie! This ain't just to get some info out o' you, but to get back for that crack on humans! I'll show you just what we can do!"

"Terry..." Mantaro scooted up to him. "Don't you think you're being a bit too hasty?"

"Quiet, boy! This ain't just for me, y'know. This is for all the humans on Earth! No, in the universe!" The Texan pushed Mantaro aside and directed his next statement to the bull. "Four days..." He held up the appropriate number of fingers. "That's all the time I need to prepare to defeat you."

Minotoro snorted. "If you're so confident, then why not three?"

"Done and done. It's your funeral. We'll meet at the IWF center in three days, then."

_____________________________________________

"IGNORAMUS!!!" Tamerlion's fist connected with the steer's snout dead on. "Are you trying to ruin everything for us?!!" The lion clutched both his hands around the bull's thick neck, his bleeding nose dripping redness down his fists. 

"T-T-Tamerlion, stop! Please!! I... ack..." Minotoro pleaded, his airway becoming more and more constricted with each second.

"Tamerlion! Sir!" Huskitooth tried desperately to calm the mad cat down. "I know this looks bad, but think of the publicity! Think of how much attention the school could get with this!"

The lion turned an ear to the dog. "Picture it!" He continued. "The top-ranking super heavyweight of Animus School squaring off against one of the Muscle League's best wrestlers of the New Generation! We still have three days. That's enough time to notify the coverage crews back home and in turn give them time to get down here for a broadcast. We could get this match aired across the universe!"

Tamerlion released his grip on Minotoro, who immediately began sucking in air. "That's right..." He stroked his beard, pondering the possibilities. "This **could** be great for the school..." The lion turned back to Minotoro and pulled him up by his shirt collar. "But only if we win! I don't want to see this match lost for us! And you'd **dare** not reveal yourself in the ring, Minotoro! The very thing we strive to teach can be the same to drive our candidates away if presented in a negative fashion, and you do know my passion for Animus fashion, don't you?" He was sure to flash his fangs.

The bull simply nodded, too intimidated to muster words.

"Good. Don't screw up. And remember..." Tamerlion grabbed his by the horns and slammed his knee into the student's already injured snout. As its owner fell to the floor, moaning and writhing, he breathed the rest of his sentence.

"Love and peace."


	5. A Wrestling Rodeo

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 05: 'A Wrestling Rodeo'

_____________________________________________________

"Well, you've **really **done it now..." Harabote rubbed his temples. "What were you thinking, Terry? This is exactly the type of situation I wanted to avoid!"

"No time for talk, 'Bote," The Texan grunted as he continued to bench press. "Gotta get ready for my match with that two-ton T-bone. I'm only benchin' 250 an' I've gotta get up to 325 by the end o' tomorrow."

"Terry, this is ridiculous! If you go through with this, there's no telling what the outcome might be!"

"Simple, 'Bote." Terry paused to put another 10 pounds on the bar. "I'm gonna win. There's no way in Hell I'd let dinner get the best of me..!"

"You don't seem to realize the seriousness of your situation..." Harabote ignored the glasses sliding down his nose. "If you lose, you could face horrible injuries--brain damage, paralysis--the end of your career as a Muscle Leaguer. But if you win, it could cause serious repercussions for Muscle League, and I mean **dead **serious..."

The young man remained silent. "Harabote..." The Texan put the barbell up to rest and turned to face the old man. "This ain't some celebrity match we're talkin', here. This is about... my integrity as a human being. To say the things he did on my own home planet, that was a slap in the face and the straw that broke this camel's back. ......I won't back down from anyone like that."

"Well, you're certainly Muscle League, I'll give you that." The old man smiled briefly before readjusting his glasses and regaining a serious air. "I don't know what else to say. Do what you want and don't get killed."

______________________________

"That 'four stomachs' crack was below the belt! Ugh!!" Minotoro slammed his fists into the punching dummy, a photo of Terry tacked to it.

"You shouldn't get mad. You started it, remember?"

"This ain't the time for 'I told you so's, Huskitooth!" He gave the dummy a good right to the breadbasket.

"I just... don't see why you had to go and say something like that."

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Humanity is like a disease, a virus that's infected the universe. All they can do is find a host to latch onto and suck it dry."

"I believe those are parasites..."

"An even better term!" He gave the face a one-two punch.

"You've never even interacted with humans other than Kid. It's unfair of you to say things like that. I've think you've been letting too many of Tamerlion's words in your ears."

"How could someone like you understand..? Just go. I need to train."

__________________________

"Well, it's certainly a beautiful day for a match, wouldn't you agree, Doc?"

"Terrific, Mac! The room temp's at a comfortable 68º Fahrenheit and the bleachers are packed! I'm not sure this place is even allowed to have so many people! Should we call the fire marshal?"

"One thing's for sure, Doc, this match is going to be hot, so have the volunteer firefighters on standby! Today, folks, we get to see a real treat of a bout!" 

"Did he say 'trout'?" Seiuchin stood, looking all around.

"'Treat', not 'trout'..."Gazelle Man sighed and shook his head.

Both sides readied for three days' time, pushing their bodies in preparation for the match. And on that third day, at the IWF center, the lines flowed for blocks despite the short-notice. A match featuring the popular Terry the Kid would bring spectators from miles around. Doc Nakano and Mac Metaphor were in attendance, too, staking their place at the commentators' table. "So, Doc, I'm sure our viewers are wondering just why a member of the Muscle League would be taking on an unknown soldier..."

"Apparently, Terry Kenyan got into a bit of a verbal scuff with one of the Animus kids and now they're gonna settle their differences in the ring. Weighing in at 648 lbs., Minotoro is one load of bull! He runs as the Number One wrestler of the school's super heavyweight class and has a bit of a mean streak towards humans."

"Well, he certainly picked the wrong planet, eh, Doc?"

"You can say that again, Mac! Oh, oh! It look's like the director is coming down the runway! The match is almost underway!"

Indeed, Harabote Muscle carried his weight well down that runway, staunch, as always. Tamerlion followed close behind, showing off his pearly whites and waving to the crowd. They made their way to the director's table, taking a seat. Harabote gave a nod to the commentators' station to signal the wrestlers' cue. "Okay, fight fans!" Mac began. "It's time to start the match! In the blue corner, the wild westerner, the Texas tornado himself, Terry the Kid!"

The crowd roared as the all-American marched down the walkway, sporting a white tasseled vest covered in rhinestones, the American flag emblazoned on the back, a Stetson to match and leather chaps to complete the ensemble. He raised his hand politely to acknowledge the spectators and began taking off the accessories and scattering them to his fans. "And in red corner, the angus from Animus, the steer most would fear, Minotoro!!"

Then came that manbull, decked out in a steel chest plate, thigh-high boots of the same material and a face plate à la the Phantom covering its left side. Terry placed his hands on his hips and scoffed. "What're you supposed t' be?"

"You didn't think I'd be wrestling in my street clothes, did you?"

"Whatever. Makes no never mind t' me."

"Ready?" Harabote rang the bell. "Begin!!"

"Ha ha ha! Terry the Kid, you're all mine!"

Minotoro began by putting his best foot forward and stomping the mat, sending shockwaves through the ring and out to the folks in the front bleachers. Terry lost his balance and fell onto his back, to which the manbull leapt to knee the Texan in his gut. Terry, spotting this, managed to roll out of harm's way as Minotoro slammed into the spot where the human previously lay. Seeing a golden opportunity to strike, the Kid pounced upon that bull's back, wrapping his legs around the beast's broad torso and getting him in a headlock.

"Ooh, the Kid has gotten Minotoro in a reverse headlock!"

The audience cheered the Westerner on, shouting things like 'Get 'im, Terry' or 'Snap his neck'. Terry pulled with all his might, trying to bring his head back enough to execute another move. Minotoro would have non of that, however, and sprung into the air, crashing onto his back and crushing the Texan under his weight. A unanimous 'Oooooh' came from the spectators upon witnessing the blow. Minotoro sat up, grinning, and looked back on the Kid, whose person was imbedded in the canvas and twitching in pain. He stood, that bull, and raised his hand to the crowd in a victorious fashion, and despite their boos and jeers, he was sure that back at Animus, his friends and colleagues were cheering.

"Go! Go! Minotoro! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!" Tamerlion laughed joyously, banging his gloved fist on the table as Harabote glared contemptuously. The beast-man reached behind his chair to a mini-cooler and pulled out two cold ones. He held one up to the director. "Have a beer?"

"There are **NO **alcoholic beverages allowed in here!!" The old man fumed.

Tamerlion shrugged. "Eh, suit yourself." The lion kicked back and took a swig.

In this frame of time, Terry managed to get to his feet. He gritted his teeth, obviously hurting but doing his best to keep a stiff upper lip. "You can go ahead and cheer for your teammate if you want," Gazelle Man addressed Huskitooth, who chose to keep the company of the Earth Team instead of that of Tamerlion. "We won't hold it against you."

"No, that's fine," the dog replied, keeping his eyes to the floor. "I'm rather opposed to this match... It's just the result of two people with short tempers. Pointless..."

"I agree wholeheartedly!" Mantaro piped up, surrounded by his oh-so familiar beef bowls. "People should try to get along whenever they can. That way, we can avoid situations like these..! I am all about your love and peace!"

"You're just saying that to justify your own cowardice..." The crimson stag sighed.

Mantaro shook a finger. "'Pacifism', my dear Gazelle Man."

"Well, in any case, you shouldn't worry," Seiuchin reassured him. "I'm sure your friend won't come out of this too badly."

Huskitooth furrowed his brow. "You should be more worried about Terry... If he gets Minotoro angry, he might be killed..."

________________________________

"Bully..." Terry hissed, wiping the blood from his lips. "Yer really startin' t' burn my britches..." 

He charged Minotoro, running at full speed and sliding under him, this catching the bull off guard. Then, the Texan let his leg fly for a scissor kick, sweeping his opponent off his feet. This wasn't a problem for old Minotoro, though. He planted his hands into the canvas, keeping his legs straight out, then swung them around, catching Terry in the back and sending his skidding on his face across the mat. "Hah!" The Animus rep laughed, returning to a standing position. "Nice try, Kid, but I can counter your scissor kick with my handstand cyclone kick! Not too shabby, huh..?" Minotoro added insult to injury, turning his back to the human and called out to the lion. "Hey, Tamerlion! Did you catch that last one?"

"Terrific! Terrific! You don't drink, right? Want a soda?"

"Sure. Make it one o' those little four-ouncers, though. I'm kinda busy…"

"'Kinda busy'?!!" Enraged, Terry charged the bull with a fist drawn back just as Tamerlion threw the beverage his way. Minotoro reached out to catch the drink, but it sailed right past his hand and smack into the Texan's forehead. He cried out, though due more to surprise than to pain, having yet to realize the humor in being pegged with a mini-soda can during a serious match. The can rolled a little ways until it bumped into Minotoro's foot. He bent down to pick it up, gave his thanks to Tamerlion and popped the top, all the while paying no attention to his opponent. 

Well, Terry's ego wouldn't allow for an insult like that. If it was one thing the Texan couldn't stand, it was being ignored. In an echo of before, he began another assault with that same drawn-back fist. He swung, but connected only with air, as the bull had sidestepped his attack. Again, he tried, with the opposite fist, but to no avail. Minotoro just remained there, drinking his carbonated beverage and looking relatively content to do so. The Texan hissed and tried a final time, jumping up and locking his hands together, preparing to bring them crashing atop the bull's skull. 

Minotoro finally stopped drinking long enough to counter, ducking as Terry swung his hands downward to connect once again with nothing. The stage set, the beast grabbed a fistful of Terry's hair from behind and slammed his face into a corner post. "Heh. I call that one the Turnbuckle Delight."

________________________________

"You said we should be more worried about Terry, why? What are you hiding? Speak up!" Gazelle Man grabbed a fistful of Huskitooth's shirt and pulled him forward. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're young."

The dog's eyes twitched. "You want to fight..?"

Something in his voice changed, startling the gazelle enough to loosen his grip. With that, Huskitooth's hand shot up to knock Gazelle Man's away, the other rocketing to clutch his neck. The dog threw him to the floor and stomped his foot on his chest, confining the red stag's wrists in the crook of his arm, and all before he even knew what hit him. Gazelle Man just looked up at him in total shock.

"……Don't push me…" growled Huskitooth, returning to his seat.

****

"KRRRRREEAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!"

They had missed something during their scuff, apparently, for when their attentions were brought back to the ring, Minotoro was screaming and covering his snout, blood running down his hands and pouring onto the canvas. After executing his Turnbuckle Delight, the bull held his head up high and gestured to the crowd for some applause. Terry recovered quicker than one would expect from the blow, and while the beast was distracted, shot up and belted him in the nose. Cheap shots weren't his style, but it was coming to the point where he'd just take what he could get.

"I'll... I'll KILL You!!! I can't believe this!! It was still healing!! Monster! You reopened it!! Grrrraaaaagh!!!" 

"Don't do it, Minotoro..." Huskitooth muttered, gaining the glances of the three Muscle Leaguers.

Minotoro took his hands away from his bloodied snout and looked Terry dead in the eye. "Is this what you wanted, cowboy, my blood?! Would you get a red cape and sword, as well?!" His muscles began to spasm all over.

"Calm down, Minotoro!!" Tamerlion stood over the table, roaring at the enraged manbull. 

"Do you want to see what's in my heart?" He asked of the Texan, he getting on bended knee.

"MINOTORO!!!"

Terry watched the event unfold, his eyes growing wider as each second passed, as did the body of Minotoro. His hands, fisted to the mat, began to form hooves. The costume wasn't without its usefulness. The metal morphed with his body, turning his limbs to match and making him a sort-of cyborg beast. The audience just watched agape at the sight setting itself before them. The Muscle Leaguers stood up, that is, Gazelle and Seiuchin did. Mantaro just sat there flailing his arms about and going through his plethora of usual noises when in a frightening situation.

"Is this... the 'talent' of Animus..?"Gazelle Man pondered aloud.

"Hang on a minute!" Mantaro cried, looking as if he would wet himself any minute. "What about all that 'love and peace' stuff?"

"They give out love and peace, all right..." said Seiuchin, his eyes fixated on the bull. "A love of violence and the peace of the grave! Terry!" The walrus cupped his hands around his mouth. "You can't win! Throw the match!"

"Get out of there, Kid!" The gazelle joined in.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!!!" That bull, Minotoro, shouted back as he charged the Kid, paralyzed with shock. And then...

Darkness.


	6. Tanzanian Power Lust

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 06: 'Tanzanian Power Lust' 

_____________________________________________________

He didn't imagine Heaven as having a stucco ceiling, nor fluorescent lighting. There wasn't supposed to be any pain, either. He felt like shit... It was only when a woman clad in white came in the room did he realize he was in a hospital. Terry shifted to sit up, but fell back to the bed, clutching his right shoulder and crying out in pain. The medics came through and did their thing, various checks and whatnot, and called the Earth Team back for visiting.

Seiuchin and Mantaro entered, pulling up chairs to his bed side. "Hey fellas," the Texan greeted them warmly.

"Terry, glad to see you awake." The walrus cracked a smile. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I been under a mile-long stampede...twice. But anyway, how'd the match go? Did I win?"

The pig and pinniped exchanged glances. "Uh... Kid... You've been unconscious for three days."

A look of total shock washed over the Kid's face. "Three days..?!" He shot up again, and again the pain in his right sent him back. "Careful, Terry! Your collarbone's fractured! Can't you feel it, your right arm in a sling?"

Another surprise? Terry turned towards the offending side, noticing a blue band running to a limb nestled in a sling of same color. "Fellas..." The Texan looked at them in earnest. "What the hell happened to me?" 

Seiuchin sighed, leaving his chair and taking a seat at the foot of Terry's bed. "After that Animus guy transformed or whatever, you lost. Badly. Harabote had to stop the match..."

"We thought for sure you were dead," Mantaro muttered, tugging at his glove. "The doctors were rushing in and out of here for the first few hours. They said you lost a lot of blood. Your legs were in pretty bad shape, too. Totally shattered..."

Terry blinked. He tossed his blanket from his legs, finding them bound in fresh casts. "Well, ain't that a kick in the head... I don't suppose Bully and his friends have gone home..?"

"Actually, since the match, there's been a lot of excitement about Animus all over the place. They're sticking around to sell merchandise..." Seiuchin briefed him, shooting a quick glare the Kinnikuman's way.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me like that!"

"Why not? You bought an action figure..."

"You what?!" Terry shot up again, and, well, you know...

"Well, how could I resist?!" Mantaro retorted, pulling out a Minotoro toy from his back pocket. "Look! It's got 25 points of articulation! Even the fingers move! Plus, it's got an interchangeable mode. See? He goes from manbull to pure bull in seconds!"

"'Pure bull' is right..." The Texan heaved a heavy sigh. "And speaking of things with horns, where's Gaz?"

"We don't know..." Seiuchin's brow furrowed. "We haven't seen him since we got back the night of the match. Harabote's going mad over it... I just... don't know why he would take off like that. There's no reason to it......"

"I hope he's not in trouble or anything..." The whiny voice of Mantaro made itself present.

"I wouldn't worry. Gazelle's a big boy an' he can take care o' himself. When he gets ready to come back, he will, kinda like an outdoor cat comin' home fer dinner Let's just hope our kitty didn't get run over," The wild westerner laughed, but only gained the melancholy looks of his teammates. Looking into their eyes, it finally became clear to him just how much stress had mounted in the Muscle League over the span of six days. Between Animus' arrival, his hospitalization and Gazelle man's disappearance, the Earth forces were getting slammed with bad luck every which way. Whether things became better or worse for the Earth Team depended on whether they could locate Gazelle Man, and even then if they found him alive or otherwise...

_______________________________

He liked the trinket they gave him. Wasn't much for jewelry, but he liked turtles and it matched his outfit. It was bluster by the mountain where their Gamera was stationed, and out of respect of his fellow grazers, choice a faux leather overcoat and a hat to match--black like his eyes--to keep his heat. The shuttle got to Fuji fairly quickly, about an hour's trip from the downtown area. The grassy knoll brought back memories of his home in the Serengeti, a little greener here, but just as beautiful. He missed running in the African heat, spooking up zebras and watching elephant herds at the waterhole, thinking well on his friends in Arusha......

Gazelle Man shook his head, ridding himself of notions of Africa for the moment and focused on what he would do once he arrived. He didn't know what it was that carried him to those people. Perhaps his curiosities needed to be satisfied--He never **did** get any answers from them--or maybe he wanted payback for Terry. There was so much blood...... Even still, the rush he felt when Minotoro transformed, when he reverted to his ancestor, the muscular Taurus... If he learned how, could he become even more beautiful as the graceful Gazelle?

As he traversed the hill and came on the horizon, he spotted some lines of people already before him at the ship and what appeared to be a row of tables. As he came closer, he found those three Animus kids playing shop, selling merchandise to humans willing to buy. "That'll be ¥ 5000. Thanks! Have a nice day! Ooh, the Animus School golf shirt? Fine choice... ¥ 3000, please. Thank you! What's that, little fella? You'd like a Minotoro figure? For you, ¥ 4500. Have fun, kid!"

Tamerlion was turning out sales left and right, riding on the good fortune that Minotoro's impromptu match brought. Publicity for the school **and** cash? Lucky day! Now, if he could only get Seiuchin and Gazelle Man in his leagues...

"Hey, are you going to release plushies of this little guy? He's soooo cute!" A nameless female customer inquired, petting Huskitooth, who chuckled politely, not liking the attention very much. Minotoro, meanwhile, was signing autographs. His handwriting wasn't very good, but when it came to autographs, it really didn't matter as long as it was legible.

"Hey!!"

"No cuts, buddy!"

"Excuse me!!"

"Wait your turn!"

The disgruntled sounds of line goers roused the manbull's ears. A man clad in black coat and matching hat presented himself in front of the signing table. "Hey, buddy," began the bull. "You gotta get to the back o' the line. Be a good fella and wait your turn."

The man pulled up the brim of his hat. "Oh... Mister Gazelle Man......"

"I want to learn the talents of Animus." 


	7. Gazelle Man Found!

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 07: 'Gazelle Man Found!' 

_____________________________________________________

Harabote was much too old for this. Having Terry hospitalized was stressful enough, but to have Gazelle Man just vanish... The old man popped two ibuprofen tablets and rubbed his temples. He was almost certain Animus' hand--or paw or claw or whatever-- was in this. It was just so... difficult... dealing with something of this magnitude. He never thought that something like this would occur, tangling with these kinds of people. He hadn't even been this stressed when Scar Face revealed himself as Mars of the dMp, knowing full well the consequences if he won their tournament. 

His eyes so red and heavy, the director hadn't had what people call 'sleep' in days, not since the Tanzanian's disappearance. Meat came up on occasion to check up on him, usually bringing a bit of food since he rarely left his office anymore. Harabote rapped a pen on his desk, debating whether to bring in one of the reserves. Ten days had passed since Gazelle Man was last seen and it wasn't wise to leave the Earth's front line short one soldier. He shook his head. They were out **two** soldiers... It'd be several weeks before the Kid was to be up and about again... If things on Earth worsened, he'd send for Jade and Crione Man, the two seeming to work well together. 

"There are lots of things going on, so stand strong..." 

He heard that in a song somewhere. It was his little mantra for when things became serious. He wasn't sure how much more serious things could get, but if worse came to it, he had more than one saying for the occasion.

___________________________________

"So, you sure you're **not** mad about me transforming and all..?"

"Mad? Of course not! Thanks to you, we've got Gazelle Man in our grasp! And did you **see** the wads of cash we raked in thanks to your match? Just think of how much we can pull in when we get back into space! .......That is, if we **ever** get back into space! The only thing holding us up is that damned Seiuchin!!" Tamerlion let out a fierce growl and took his frustration out on the mirror, shattering it into a thousand fragments. "These humans stink!" He continued, slamming his fists into the vanity table. "Their odor's in the air... You can't escape it!! That Seiuchin, he's nothing but a mouse..." 

The lion walked over to Minotoro and plowed his fist into his gut, the bull sinking to his knees and doubling over in pain. "A mouse that **you** spooked away!" He sent his foot straight out, kicking the manbull square in the forehead. The impact sent Minotoro onto his back, moaning and groaning on the floor. "Didn't I tell you not to reveal yourself?!" Tamerlion lurked over him, bending to pick the bull up by his horns. 

"Please... Not in the face..." Minotoro second-guessed him. 

The lion-man sneered. "You sicken me. Number One super heavyweight, indeed..." Tamerlion threw him back to the floor and exited. The Gamera was a huge ship, and as such had many compartments and many holds. The one he found most useful in particular was the hold nearest the engine room, a quiet and dark little place suitable for the nocturnal animal, not so for anyone else. Its door didn't quite meet the floor, so there was a little space where a plate or saucer could be slid under. They gave Gazelle Man just enough to keep him alive.

___________________________________

He wanted blood, plain and simple. It was true that animals could survive a lot longer than humans without adequate amounts of food. As long as water was present, he'd live, or stay alive, at least. The room--couldn't even call it a room, more like a craw space-- was filthy after his week's stay. No windows, no sort of drainage, always plenty of water at room temperature and grass. Dirty, dirty grass... On Day One of his stay in that dark confinery, Tamerlion had shoved him in there and locked the door behind him. Later, a tray sporting food and water sloughed under the door, and he had been happy, not having eaten in six hours. Only upon further inspection did he find the food to be the green plant so abundant in the soil. 

"Ha ha ha! What's wrong? I thought you'd **love** to do some grazing!" 

He left the 'food' untouched and drank of the water. On the morning of Day Two, a problem presented itself: Urination. No toilet and no drains, as far as he could feel about in the near blackness, his only light creeping through the space between the door and the floor. He'd hold it in, refusing to relieve himself in the corner like some animal. "Gazelle! How're you holding up? I'm sorry there isn't a lot of space for you to leap about in there, but we've still got plenty of grass if you're hungry..! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!"

That stupid Tamerlion again..! Gazelle Man slammed his fist into that metal door, the one thing standing between him and the outside world. The grass was still there and waiting from the day before, and he was ravenous. The stag took a handful of the plant and nibbled at it a bit. Deciding that not so bad, he pushed the rest in and sat to eat. The logical thing from there was to push the tray outside the door. How else would they know to give him a refill? In the middle of the night, when Day Two grew to meet Day Three, he expelled, to his extreme distress. At that moment, he felt overwhelming shame. For he, who had always been so neatly kept and clean was now forced to use a corner as his waste area. He moved to the opposite end of the room and tried to drift back into sleep, the stench of urine filling his nostrils.

Come Four through Eight, he had learned to drink small amounts throughout the day. That way, he wouldn't have as much urine to expel at one time, and therefore, would dry quicker. There wasn't much that could be done about the feces, though... Nine brought no food, no water, only insults and slurs from that garish cat, Tamerlion. "You know, our ancestors were sort of enemies. The lions hunted the gazelles, and the gazelles ran with great speed leaving the lions to go hungry. But don't worry, I'm not going to hunt you. I don't like the taste of gazelles..! Mwa ha ha ha!! But seriously, what's with the hopping? Practicing for the high hurdles or something?"

Gazelle Man just sat there, seething. He'd have to be let out sometime. He would wait until then to pay him back. And on Day Ten's night...

"Gazelle Man, you awake?" Tamerlion unlocked the door and let the fluorescent lighting in. "Hey, buddy! How're you doin'?"

He didn't even wait until his eyes adjusted to attack, leaping to Tamerlion and neither of them noting the twist. He drew his fist back and sent it to the lion's face, a powerful punch blocked in the adversary's paw. "Gazelle, Gazelle, Gazelle... I give you room and board and **this **is how you say 'thank you'?"

"I'll thank you to shut up!!" He sent another fist flying his way, this one the lion held on to.

"How do you feel right now, at this very moment? Do you hate me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!!" Gazelle Man swung with his free fist, Tamerlion allowed this one to hit him, earning him a square crack in the jaw. 

"Hmm. I didn't know gazelles could hit so hard."

"I'll kill you!!" 

Rage burning in his heart, the crimson stag readied his left fist to slam itself into Tamerlion's face. He was ready to strike, but something was... odd... It felt as if the arm and hand were stretching on their own. He brought his limb down, and was taken aback to find that it had shifted to form a dainty hoof. Then, as quickly as it went from hand to hoof did it revert to hand again. Tamerlion shot up suddenly, knocking Gazelle Man from his body and Gazelle Man to the floor. The lion stood and extended his hand to help him up. The stag look at it for a moment, as if he was having trouble processing the information, then raised his hand to meet the other and was brought to his feet.

"Welcome to Transformation 101, Gazelle Man," the lion smiled.

"How...?"

"It's very basic, but with the right emotion and a little help from the subconscious, you can change your shape. Nearly all transformations work on the principle that all living beings retain the memories of their ancestors. Minotoro becoming a giant bull, for example... The one you just performed is called 'heart reflection' and is one of the more ineffective ways to transform. In heart reflection, the primitive feeling of anger is needed. You have to get angry. **Really, really** angry. You then revert to your ancestral form in order to deal with the situation needed. With practice, you can trigger it on your own, but you still have to be pretty well pissed in order to use it."

"I... I... Thank you......"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tamerlion patted him on the back. "I'd bet you'd like to shower up, huh? There's one down the hall a ways. Go get yourself cleaned up. Your jacket and all that are by the entrance. Feel free to go out and get some fresh air after you're done."

_____________________________

Aaahhh.... To finally be clean, free from the stench of urine, of feces... It was like back home when it didn't rain for months on end, everything so dry and dusty even the hippos had to take notice. It just felt so good to be rained on... Ready to go, he navigated his was back to the ship's entrance, Tamerlion waiting there with his coat and hat. "Here. We've kept them safe for you."

"Thank you." He slid the hat carefully past his horns and slipped into his jacket. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to come back tomorrow and learn more. That is, as long as you don't keep me in the same room..."

The lion chuckled. "No, of course not. You're welcome back here anytime. And one more thing......"

Something changed in the lion's eyes. Suddenly, he lashed out at Gazelle Man, jutting his sharp claws into his chest. The young man gave a choked little cry and fell to one knee, clutching his chest, now sticky with blood. "Attack me again..." Tamerlion glared at him. "Attack me one more time... I'll hunt you down and stomach your taste. Now, get out..."

Gazelle Man just looked up at him in fear, then backed out of the spaceship, its auto port hissing shut. He kneeled there for a minute, wondering what it was about him, why he felt... scared... It was like that, too, whenever a lion or lioness came skulking nearby. He felt the need to take flight and go as far away as possible, like the real gazelles did. Maybe there was some truth to that principle, after all...

It wasn't a particularly large or deep wound, but it hurt, all the same. The crimson stag kept his head low and his hand to the wound and trekked through the city in search for a cheap meal. With whatever luck, he caught the last shuttle going from Fuji to the downtown Tokyo area and made good of his time at a ramen house whose title he paid no attention to, downing bowl after bowl of the noodle soup, meatless, of course. Bill paid and belly full, the gazelle set off again, looking about for another destination. He sighed, his feet choosing to make a right from the house. The IWF center was farther down the street. He stopped to ponder whether to go back . He was sure everyone was thoroughly pissed at him for leaving. That is, they would be once they saw he was alive and well, for the most part. His thoughts were interrupted, a pain in his gut making itself present. He knew that feeling, he was going to throw up. Gazelle Man rushed down the street and ducked into a suitable alleyway, lined with litter and garbage cans. He lifted the lid and promptly spewed into the metal tin, the smells of partially digested ramen and all its seasonings rising up from the vomit. The red buck took a few deep breaths, bearing his weight on the re-lidded can and wiping stray dribble from his mouth.

"Gah... I should have known better than to eat so much at once," he berated himself. "Surviving on grass for ten days, I have to let my body get used to rich food again..."

"Gazelle..."

He jumped up. There was someone else in the alley with him? The figure came closer--his footsteps becoming louder and louder was his indication--and Gazelle Man dropped into a defensive stance. Only when the streetlamps on the sidewalk cast their light on him did the stag breathe a sigh of relief. "Seiuchin..." He smiled.

"Mantaro and I have been on watch for a long time. I'm really glad to see you... alive... You were at their ship, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you come?"

"We wanted to, Mantaro and I, but Meat said it was a bad idea. If I had gone while you were there, they could have just as easily abducted us and we'd be out in space. Mantaro's presence would have caused too much of a ruckus. So, we decided we'd wait until you came to us. I've been here every night since you left. IWF is right down the street, so you had to come by this way eventually. Mantaro took the day shift. ...Why did you leave, Gazelle..?"

"I had questions, they had answers."

"Even after seeing that horrible monster smash Kid into the canvas?"

"Horrible monster..?" Gazelle laughed in disbelief. "Do you know how amazing it feels to be a 'horrible monster'? They taught **me**, Seiuchin. I transformed... My arm, it turned into the foreleg of a gazelle... It was amazing..."

The pinniped didn't seem swayed by his words in the least. "Even so, to just get up and leave without even a note..?" Seiuchin shook his head. "That's irresponsible and not like the Gazelle Man I've come to know as my teammate and friend. You should be ashamed..."

"Ashamed for wanting to better myself..?!" The stag retorted angrily. "**You **should be ashamed for not wanting to do the same! Gah..."

Gazelle Man fell back, propping his back against the alley wall and brought a hand to his chest. Seiuchin looked upon him and moved closer, pushing aside the open flap of his jacket to find his white hand stained red. His wound had reopened...

"You're bleeding...... Come on, let's go home," said the pinniped, putting his arm around Gazelle's shoulder and leading him out of the alleyway. "I'll take care of that for you. We'll visit Terry tomorrow, okay?" 

Not in any position to argue, Gazelle Man let his friend lead the way, keeping it to himself that come tomorrow, he'd be gone again.


	8. Take it for Your Actions

** **

**Requiem for the Wrestling Few**

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 08: 'Take it For Your Actions' 

_____________________________________________________

Sunlight, a luxury he hadn't enjoyed in ten days, nor did he a soft, warm bed to sleep in. Gazelle Man sat up and greeted the day with a loud yawn and a stretch, flinching a bit from the pain in his chest. He looked to his left pectoral, its bandage looking relatively undisturbed from the night before. Seiuchin had done a wonderful job of cleaning and dressing his wound. He'd be sure to thank him for it later. The others didn't know--well, that is, Mantaro, Meat and the rest-- he was finally back, even if it was just to spend the night. 

Gazelle shrugged out of the covers, fixing them and the sheets just so, his 'leave it better than you found it' policy shining through. He'd wear his browns ensemble this day, the same style of last night's hat in tan and jacket in mahogany, an avoid that alley at any cost. He had plans to become a gazelle, beautiful and pure, and they weren't about to be spoiled, not after that hell Tamerlion put him through. It wouldn't be any trouble sneaking out that early in the day, he figured. Dressed up, laced up, he reached for the knob, but before he could even lay his hand to it, it began to turn. The door opened outward to reveal Seiuchin, that old pinniped.

"Good. You're all set." He smiled. "How's your chest?"

The crimson stag patted lightly the site of injury. "A little sore, but better, thanks to you."

"We have to get Mantaro first. Then we'll catch the next bus en route to the hospital."

He'd go along, then, but just for this. After all, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Terry since the match, and to him Terry the same. The beast-man and man-beast went down the street a little ways to the alley where they met last night, the watch post of the Earth Team.

"Mantaro! Hey, Mantaro! Guess who's……."

The walrus' jaw hung open, the sight of the muscle prince sleeping on the job leaving him dumbfounded and speechless… sort of…

"MANTARO!!!"

"WAAH!!" The Kinnikuman jumped out of his sleep, stumbling back into a trashcan smelling suspiciously of ramen. "Seiuchin!!" He whined in a high-pitched voice. "What's the big idea?! I still had two more hours of sleep to go!"

"**This** is what you've been doing on your shift?! If Gazelle Man had passed through during the day, none of us would ever have known!! _Sigh…_ It's a good thing he came by on my shift, that's all I can say…"

Mantaro's eyes widened. "You mean… he's back..?"

Gazelle Man peeked from around the corner and made himself present, raising his hand a bit to the wrestling royalty. Mantaro rushed to the brown-clad buck, wailing. "Gazelle Ma-a-a-a-a-n!!" He let the waterworks flow. "Terry's…" He sniffled. "Terry's gonna be so happy! And Meat and Harabote, too! I thought we'd never find you! Don't ever leave aga-a-a-a-a-in!!" He latched onto him in a teary embrace and continued to bawl.. The stag dealt as best he could with the open and awkward emotional display and patted the prince on the back. "Uh… Thanks for caring, Mantaro……"

____________________________

"Gaz?! Aw, Gaz…"

Terry met the beast-man in a one-armed embrace. Gazelle Man pulled up a chair, straddling it and meeting the Kid face to face. "Terry, you've never looked better," the stag quipped.

"Che. I'll let that one slide, but only because you just got back. Y'had ever'one real worried, Gazelle, at least, that's what I gathered."

"And what about you?"

"Shucks, I didn't fret none. You'd woulda come back eventually, like the outdoor cat fer its dinner. So, where you been this whole time?"

"You sure you want the answer?" He smirked.

Terry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Aw, hell… You may as well just come right out an' tell me…"

"Alright. For the last ten days, I was with the Animus reps."

"God dammit, Gaz!" The Kid slammed his fist into his tray table. "You **better** tell me you were kidnapped, 'cause if you didn't go there dragged kickin' an' screamin'--"

"Relax, Terry. I **did** go there of my own free will, but nowhere in the plan was I to stay for a week and a half."

"Ain'tcha got no sense o' loyalty, Gazelle? Hell, I wore your country's flag to honor you during the Gen-EX fiasco! And how did you honor me when I fell? You went and buddied up with the team whose wrestler trashed my ass!" 

"I thought you of all people would understand, Kid…." The buck shook his head. "When I saw Minotoro turn into that giant bull, when my arm became a foreleg, it… I… …I want to be a gazelle, Kid, good and true! I want to go home and leap with the real gazelles! And just imagine what I could do with that sort of ability in the ring, all the new moves I could create..! I could be the greatest Dôbutsu Chôjin of this generation..!"

"But you're already a gazelle-**man**," Terry pointed out the obvious. "and the way I see it, you've got the best of both. Gazelles can't do the things that men can and vice versa. I mean, I can appreciate you wanting t' get in touch with your animal side, but let's not beat around the bush here: Gazelles don't exactly strike fear into people like a bull or a wolf can."

The crimson stag pulled his face into a perturbed little scowl. "I never said my aim was to intimidate my opponents. I merely stated that it would be a good opportunity for me to better myself as a wrestler, to paraphrase. But of course, the members of the Muscle League are too thick-skulled to realize this, so I'll be on my way…"

Gazelle Man closed the door behind him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He turned to his teammates. "Well, my visit's over. You guys can do as you please…" They watched as he passed them, As if he could feel their heavy gazes, he looked over his shoulder and said: "Don't worry. I'm headed for the center. I can assure you of that much."

_______________________________

"What do you mean I can't come back?! Gazelle Man is eating right out of my hand!"

"And while the gazelle eats the sweet grass you give, the walrus turns his nose up at it!"

"But Superintendent, I--"  


"You heard me! You are not to return unless you have both Gazelle Man and Seiuchin! I will hear nothing further on the situation!"

Poit--! 

Tamerlion just looked at that blank screen, his fists clenched, his breathing quiet, then slumped to the monitor, his arms wrapped around his head. "What is this… What did I do…? Stuck on this planet… It smells so bad here..!! God-damned human parasites!!!"

His enraged roars echoed all about the Gamera, Tamerlion's violent outbursts were becoming more frequent each day. This planet Earth was starting to eat away at his sanity, it seemed, as was the ship. A bit of the cool outdoors would serve him well. 

"I need to calm down and find a way off this rock… Hmm…" Tamerlion took up the position of the Thinker, sitting atop his Gamera. A twinkle in the sky caught his eye. It moved slowly across the sky at about the speed of an airplane, headed for downtown Tokyo. "A small spaceship… Who'd be coming here? Looks kind of like a Hercules craft… Wait a minute…" 

_______________________

"So, then, you three understand that your stay is only temporary?"

"Yes, sir." they replied in unison.

"Good. It'll be a few weeks before Terry's up and about, and that Gazelle Man…" He removed his glasses, gently cleaning them with a handkerchief. "He's still AWOL, so--"

His speech was interrupted by the jarring of the door's handle. "Harabote," the crimson stag called with a smile on his face. "I'm ba--"

His smile faded upon taking in the sight of Gen-EX in the room. The three looked at him with an air of indifference. Gazelle focused his sights on the green-clad lad, remembering the excruciating pain of having his chest sliced to the bone by the Red Rain of Berlin in the Earth tournament. Jade approached the buck with an offer to shake hands. "Hey, Gazelle Man, no hard feelings, _ja_?"

Gazelle Man sniffed at his hand and glared. "Yeah, whatever…" he turned to the director. "Harabote, why did you send for the Gen-EXers?"

"I think **I'll** be the one to ask the questions around here..!" The old man proclaimed, readjusting his glasses to his nose's bridge. "I'm a little steamed at you, Gazelle Man," he continued. "And that's putting it lightly! Now, what makes you think you can disappear for ten days and waltz back in like you just came back from the corner store?!"

"Now, wait just a minute, old man!" Gazelle set up his defense. "That much I can explain! I was--"

"Just save it! I don't even want to hear it right now!"

"You don't want to hear it?" The stag quoted incredulously. "You'd better get your ears ready now because I may not feel like explaining it later!"

"Is that a fact?!" Harabote felt his blood pressure rising. "Well, until **I** feel hearing your excuses, you are detained! Set one foot outside IWF grounds and you'll be shipped back to Hercules so fast it'll make your head spin!"

He couldn't argue against that, that blood-red buck, so with a hot head and bit of a snarl, he turned on his heel and exited. It was just so hard… If only he could make them understand. It wasn't as if he stayed away intentionally for all those days. When he left, it was in his mind that he'd be back by morning. Then Tamerlion played dirty pool and shut him up in that room, though proving to be to his benefit in the new technique department, was detrimental in the IWF code of conduct aisle.

"Ugh, Tamerlion!" The gazelle smacked his forehead. He'd been put under house arrest and couldn't go back to the Gamera until the order was lifted..! Gazelle Man clenched his fists and slammed his left into the wall parallel, leaving a clearly visible indentation. He sighed, trying to calm himself. Getting angry wouldn't get him off IWF grounds. Or maybe they would, but not in a way that he'd prefer. He sunk to the floor, his back against the wall, knees pulled up a bit, enough to prop his elbows on, and mulled over how it was that things could have escalated this much. 

Off in the distance, his ears picked up the sound of airy whistling, coming closer to him in its tune. Around the bend came Meat, carrying a meal tray in the direction of Harabote's office. Meat gasped upon sighting the crimson stage and dashed to him, setting the tray down. "Gazelle! Aw, Gazelle, you're okay! Where've you been, kid?"

Gazelle Man rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm just so tired of explaining myself…"

"Come on," Meat placed a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Let's go outside and talk."

"I can't. Harabote put me on detainment…"

Well, there was always the duck pond out back. Even wrestlers need a place to relax, and there isn't a person alive who doesn't enjoy watching ducks in the water, too busy living to care about anything else. "So, you couldn't have escaped no matter what..?"

"No, and believe me, I tried…" Gazelle Man broke off a few pieces of stale bread, tossing them to the waterfowl. "I think I screwed up, Meat."

"It wasn't your fault," the little man reassured him. "I'm sure you'd have gotten out of there if you knew what was coming. Those Animus kids are a shady bunch."

"But if I could only show you what it taught me, what I learned..!" The stag clenched his fists. "I transformed..! Well, a little… But… What good is it if mastering it means creating a rift in the team?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself, Gaz. I hate to quote that overgrown ocelot, but 'people have the right to make their own choices, good or bad,' as long as they're willing to face the consequences of their actions."

"Hm." Gazelle turned his attention back to the ducks. "What do you all think, eh, little ones?" He inquired of them, tossing a few more bread crumbs. "Isn't it right of me, as a wrestler, to grow and become stronger?"

Of course, the waterfowl gaze no reply, or, at least, not one that he could understand. "Maybe so, Gaz," Meat spoke. "But it takes more than skill and technique to be a Muscle Leaguer-- No, a Seigi Chôjin. You've gotta have the heart for it, a good heart that's willing to fight for what's right. I know you've got it, Gazelle, but maybe it's time you reminded yourself of what it is to have that."

Gazelle Man sat in silence for a few moments, fully contemplating what the miniature manager spoke of. "After my detainment is lifted…" He began in a low voice. "After I explain myself to Harabote, I'm going back there. I don't know for how long. Even if it means my position in the League, it's what I feel I should do." 

"So, that's your choice, huh?" Meat tried not to sound disappointed. "Well, just be careful. And if worse comes to worse, you'll be missed."

"Thanks, Meat."

His responsibilities to Planet Earth would always come first. In his mind, they were not being abandoned, only but on the back burner so that he could ascend to greater heights as a wrestler, therefore serve Japan that much better. Isn't that what being a Justice Chôjin was about, protecting and serving? When they all saw what new things he'd be able to do, they'd understand, he was certain.

___________________________

"I knew it! I knew it! Gya ha ha ha!" 

His hunch had been correct, after all. The helicopter-sized space vessel had docked on the roof of the IWF, its sides emblazoned with the Hercules Factory insignia. Their reserves where in from the outer space, then. There had to be at least two of them, he figured, to replace Terry the Kid and Gazelle Man, the Dôbutsu Chôjin now well in his clutches.

"But that Seiuchin…"

The question of how to bring in the pinniped was still leaving him stumped. Then, it hit him. It'd take some prodding (and excuse the pun) to get Minotoro into it. The lion chuckled. _Who am I kidding? That fool's as submissive as a rabbit and half as intimidating. He'll do it if he knows what's good for him…_

Slicking his hair back and straightening his collar, Tamerlion proceeded to ready the stage. The marvelous show was about to begin…

  



	9. The Stage is Set

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 09: 'The Stage is Set' 

_____________________________________________________

Seiuchin had been doing a good job of hiding his depression, for the most part. From what anyone could see, he was his usual bright self. That in itself was a damned lie… Terry's hospitalization, Gazelle Man's disappearance, even his reappearance had pushed his stress level steadily skyward. Something was changing in Gazelle Man, he could feel it. It was sort of angry, like Terry's vibe. Being partly animal, he was more in-tune to things like that. Gazelle Man, on the other hand, was too much man and not enough gazelle to pick up. The walrus rubbed his weary eyes and poured himself a fresh cup of joe.

"Gazelle…You've gotta end this…Things can only get worse…" He put his muzzle to the mug and took a sip. "Yecch…" He placed the hot cup back on its coaster. "I wonder what it is I'm doing wrong..? It's always too bitter when I make it… Gaz makes wonderful coffee…"

His thoughts drifted to the times where they all sat together over coffee, watching TV in the next room, just being men… He couldn't understand why any of them would knowingly break that up. "…Why are you so set on this…?"

The pinniped heard a light rapping at the door. "Seiuchin?" 

Gazelle Man… "It's open. Come in."

And in he did come. "Mmm. Smells like coffee," the stag smiled as the aroma entered his nostrils. "Is there enough for two?"

"Help yourself. It's not very good, though."

"You never were much at that, were you?" Gazelle gave a little snicker and made his way to the kitchen, helped himself to the brew, and gave a choking sputter from its bitterness. "Ughck..!!" The blood-red buck stuck his head under the faucet and rinsed out his mouth, wiping it dry with the back of his hand. "When was the last time you changed the filter, Seiuchin..?!" 

The walrus placed a hand on his head. "Oops. Maybe that's it," he chuckled, a little embarrassed. "You know, I don't think I put in a new one after the last time I tried to make coffee…"

Gazelle Man sighed and put on a fresh pot. A few minutes later, he reemerged with two cups of the dark stuff. "You don't like yours very sweet, right?" The stag inquired, removing Seiuchin's old cup from its coaster and setting the new one in its place. "I used two tablespoons plus two of those cream packs. That should be fine for you." He took a seat beside. The pinniped lifted his cup to his mouth and took a sip.

"Better?"

"Perfect," he replied, giving a satisfied little grin. "You always make great coffee."

Gazelle Man nodded in thanks to that and took a sip of his own. Black, as always. "You can too, so long as you remember to replace the filter."

"Hmm." Seiuchin trailed a finger along the mouth of the cup. "Are you staying?"

"No. I'm going back there. I've explained myself to Harabote and told him I'd be going back there. …He's relieved me of my position on the Japan guard. One of the Gen-EXers will take my place and another for Terry, though only temporarily for him."

The walrus heaved a heavy sigh, tapping his index finger on the side of his cup. "My mind's made up," Gazelle reaffirmed. "I've already broken the news to the others, so after this, I'm gone. I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Don't do this. It's a mistake."

The stag shrugged. "Maybe, but if that's the case, I'll find it out for myself."

"It may already be too late…"

Gazelle patted him on the shoulder then stood to leave. "Men can't learn unless they foul up somewhere along the line. That's how we grow. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

Seiuchin didn't look up. He just sat there stroking the cup with his index finger and stared ahead blankly. Gazelle Man's ears lowered, guilt beginning to gnaw at him. "I'll, uh… see you again soon, okay..?" The pinniped lowered his head. The buck rubbed the back of his head, then backed out the door before his faith could waver any further. "Bye… Seiu…"

The door clicked shut. Gazelle rested his back against the door and buried his face in his hands, sighing audibly. _I didn't think this would be so hard. I hate goodbyes… _

The red gazelle stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the exit. It was only natural that he'd feel badly about leaving. To leave all he knew in pursuit of power, selfish on his part but it was too late for him to back out. No more Muscle League, but he'd still know where to find everyone. Friendships weren't so easy to get out of, after all. …To feel a sense of guilt and grief, he wasn't nearly as callous as everyone thought_. _ As he pushed open the glass double doors of the center, it crossed his mind that he may never pass through them again….

He took what had to have been the world's longest train ride back to Fuji basin, back to Gamera, back to the open arms of the Animus kids. Well into the night, about 10:45, maybe 11, he arrived.

"Gazelle!" Tamerlion threw his arms up in a welcoming fashion. "So happy to see you again!"

"Yeah…" The crimson stag smiled politely.

"What's wrong? You seem a little down."

"Muscle League dropped me because of my want for this. Please teach me all that you can while you're here on Earth."

"I understand. Come inside." 

Tamerlion led him to Minotoro's quarter, its auto port open and the manbull laying in his street gear from before reading a magazine of some sort. "Minotoro!" The lion popped his head in and beckoned, to which the bull looked up in response. "Since we're going to be out all night for your refresher course, I'm gonna let Gazelle Man use your bed for now. I haven't gotten the other room set up yet."

"My bed?" Minotoro questioned incredulously. "What about Huskitooth? Can't he finish up while we're out?" 

The lion resisted the urge to smash his fist into the bull's face. "Why don't you try that again?" He approached with a full smile, his fangs gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. "This time, make it sound like you want to give up your space for one night…" He came in closer, whispering: "Unless you want me to hurt you again… 

"Um… L-L-Like I was sayin'," Minotoro changed his tune. "I'd be honored if you'd use my bed, Mister Gazelle Man. It's a little below a wrestler of your magnitude, but I hope you'll find it tolerable for tonight. "

Tamerlion nodded. "Better! Better! Now come on, we've got a long night ahead of us."

________________

Harabote was embedded in a very somber mood after all this. He wondered if he made the right decision, removing him from the Muscle League, but there was no way he could fulfill his duties if he was constantly moving back and forth between them and the Animus kids. The old man took off his glasses and slumped in his chair, sleep still a fleeting butterfly. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, ready to catch the late news. Stocks, recession, crime, no news is good news, they say… 

The reception became horribly distorted after about twenty minutes. He could make out sound fragments of someone other than the newscaster. Then as the picture cleared, his eyes widened. Tamerlion again, but not just because it was him. He appeared there on his screen, clothes half hanging from his body, a patch covering his right eye (a thing he hadn't remembered seeing in the past) and the whole of him mottled with blood. 

__

"Citizens of Japan--no, of Earth! I am disgusted, dismayed!! We were attacked, savagely attacked by members of the Muscle League! They fought not as wrestlers, but as members of a street gang, those Gen-EXers!! I tried to try and save him, but they took my right eye..! This blood on my body, it's not just mine..! He died in my arms! They… They killed him! They killed Minotoro and stole his body! The Muscle League has taken our gifts of love and peace… and threw them back in our faces!! This is to Harabote Muscle, director of the Muscle League! Your boys took one of Animus' best students, so I **demand** you give us one of yours to compensate! Deliver us Seiuchin or this place, this entire nation, it's all going to Hell!!"

Harabote just stared for a moment in shock. As he slowly began to realize just what the accusations were, he could feel his rage billowing upward. Then, suddenly, felt as if everything was spiraling downward. The old man attempted to lean against his desk for leverage, but he slipped and fell to the floor. His left side had gone entirely numb and his head was pounding, an understatement in itself. From what he could tell, his muscles were having violent spasms. Nothing he could feel, though, or even make sense of. All he could feel was the crush carpet on his skin, the cool, dark carpet… Dark carpet… Dark…………..


	10. Someone's Gonna Cry

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 10: 'Someone's Gonna Cry' 

_____________________________________________________

"Woah… I'm not touching this. I'm not even going on with this. We need to just stay away from this one, Mac."

"But, Doc, look at all the calls coming in! It'd be a crime not to broadcast this!"

"It **is** a crime. It's one thing to announce a death in the ring, but according to all these calls on what that Animus fellow said, this was flat-out murder. I am **not** touching this one. Let the local news take it."

"But what'll the higher-ups say?"

"Let them say what they want," Doc pulled on his overcoat and hat. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

______________________________

Gazelle Man awoke to the sky so blue, beautiful, life-giving sunlight warming his body. He hadn't realized the room was on the outer rim of the ship where egg-shaped windows were placed. He took care to fix the disheveled sheets of Minotoro into a worthy display of a bed, then took it upon himself to straighten up the rest of the room. When it was to his liking, he left, its automatic door giving a little whoosh as it permitted him to exit.

The ship was strangely quiet. It was his notion that the others may have been asleep, so he figured he'd explore a bit, his feet taking him to the control room. The ship's console was remarkably similar to the Hercules crafts. With a bit of luck, he could get a channel to watch until Tamerlion was ready to resume his training. A little button crunching here, a few flipped switches there, and he got himself a news station. The blood-red buck took a seat in the pilot's chair and settled himself for the morning report.

__

"In today's news, there's trouble brewing in the IWF. In the past two weeks, the representatives of the Animus School of Wrestling have taken the wrestling world by storm, most notably so in a match pitting their top super heavyweight, Minotoro, against American Chôjin, Terry the Kid. Well, last night, in a pirate broadcast airing at about 2 a.m. this morning, the head rep, Tamerlion, declared that he and Minotoro were attacked by Muscle League, resulting in the murder of Minotoro. Here's that clip."

Gazelle Man shot up from the chair. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Members of the Muscle League as murderers?! No way. There was just no way…

__

"Citizens of Japan--no, of Earth! I am disgusted, dismayed!! We were attacked, savagely attacked by members of the Muscle League! They fought not as wrestlers, but as members of a street gang, those Gen-EXers!! I tried to try and save him, but they took my right eye..! This blood on my body, it's not just mine..! He died in my arms! They… They killed him! They killed Minotoro and stole his body! The Muscle League has taken our gifts of love and peace… and threw them back in our faces!! This is to Harabote Muscle, director of the Muscle League! Your boys took one of Animus' best students, so I **demand** you give us one of yours to compensate! Deliver us Seiuchin or this place, this entire nation, it's all going to Hell!!"

"_In related news, Harabote Muscle, director of the Muscle League, was rushed to emergency care early this morning. Apparently, the director suffered a stroke and--"_

He didn't stick around to hear the rest. Muscle Leaguers… murderers?! Even if it was Generation-EX, they were still Seigi Chôjin and as such, would never kill under any circumstance. Even if Scar Face-- No, Mars was still hidden in their ranks, it wouldn't make sense. He wouldn't get revenge for Terry, none of them would. Terry wasn't one of them. Even if they were all Muscle League, New was New and EX was EX. This just wasn't coming together… Then in a flash, the last words of Tamerlion's broadcast came to mind. 

Your boys took one of Animus' best students, so I **demand** you give us one of yours to compensate! Deliver us Seiuchin or this place, this entire nation, it's all going to Hell!!

He slowly began to understand. Minotoro's murder, it wasn't Muscle League's doing… If he was indeed killed, it certainly had to have been Tamerlion..! It was all a ploy, a ploy to finally get both him and Seiuchin! Gazelle Man mentally kicked himself for not listening to the others. Wait… Didn't the newscaster mention something about Harabote being in the hospital? He'd catch the next shuttle to see him, then, before the remaining kids awakened.

______________________________

They almost didn't get him to the hospital in time. By some God-given grace, Meat happened to be up at that time of night and decided to give a final check on Harabote before he turned in. Well, such a fortunate break for the old man, who had a mild stroke… They couldn't all go in at once, so they agreed that Seiuchin and Mantaro would be the first to visit, Jade, Crione Man, and Dead Signal next to follow. The old man was stable--confused, but stable--and could leave in two days. All five left the hospital in low spirits. 

"Man, this is getting ridiculous…" Mantaro put his hands behind his head and sighed. "As soon as Gazelle Man comes back, he leaves for good! Now Harabote's in the hospital..? Who's gonna be in charge until then?"

"IWF can get along just fine for two days. This allegation against Gen-EX, though…" Seiuchin shook his head. 

"This is ridiculous!" Crione Man vented, crossing his arms in a huff. "We've never even heard of this Animus place! And how did he know we were here on Earth?"

"Probably saw your ship come in, recognized it as Hercules…"

"What're you gonna do, Seiuchin?" Mantaro inquired. "I mean, it's **you** they want…"

"I know. I just hope we don't run into any more unexpected trou--"

"Left Turn Only!!" 

The others turned to Signal, bearing his head as the left turn only sign. A figure, black as night, tattered streamers flowing from his limbs, was thrown to the left and onto the barren sidewalk. It recomposed itself, posting its weight on all fours and growling at the animated traffic sign. "What's your problem?" Dead Signal asked in a huff. "Assault is a crime punishable by jail time, you know!"

The other wrestlers positioned themselves at the ready, their eyes fixated on the strange creature. Only when it bore its teeth could they tell it was some sort of animal they were dealing with. "Return him……" It snarled.

The Muscle Leaguers exchanged glances. "Why did you attack?" Jade asked. "We've never seen you before… And what are you talking about? Return who?"

"Return his body!!" The creature leapt at blurring speed, slamming a fist into Jade's helmet. The German fell over, his helmet totally shattered at the point of impact, his golden locks flowing freely from the area. The others could only look on in shock as his body hit the concrete.

"Why, you…!!" Crione Man drew a fist back, ready to put the beast in place.

"No, wait!" Seiuchin intervened. "…It's you, isn't it..?" The walrus addressed the black monster. "Your eyes look familiar. You're that other Animus kid, aren't you?"

"Huskitooth!" The dog stood erect. "Were you in on this, too, Seiuchin?! Was this getting back at us for the match with the Kid?!"

"Muscle League had nothing to do with your classmate's murder!" Crione declared. "Gen-EX knew nothing of Animus, nor cared to!"

"LIES!!!" Huskitooth went on the attack once again, this time lashing out at Crione Man. With speed not granted to larger animals, the black dog shot his paw to the protozoa's neck and executed a choke slam, sending him to join Jade. Mantaro jumped him from behind, setting up a choke sleeper, but its result was unsuccessful. The enraged canine flipped forward, crashing onto his back, the Kinnikuman taking all the damage. 

With the dog's underside exposed, Dead Signal took advantage of the situation. Returning his head to the standard yield sign, he leapt high and the air and dove head first to Huskitooth, rotating his head at cutting speed to execute Dead Circular Saw. This did not go unnoticed by the beast, however, and timing it just right, hopped to his feet and jumped to meet the descending traffic sign, cutting the air with an aerial back flip, then bringing to him a kick, sending Signal veering off course and tumbling to the ground with the other Gen-EXers. 

Still in a high state of excitement, the dog began to pace about, going back and forth from each of the downed wrestlers. "Where is he?" He kicked Jade in the side. "Where's his body?" Two more times to make a point. "Return him!" The beast moved to Mantaro, driving a foot into his abdomen.

"Huskitooth, calm down…" Seiuchin approached with caution. "Think about it. The Muscle League stands for principles like truth, honor, justice… Is it in its members to even consider cold murder?"

The dog turned an ear to the words of the walrus. "I can see why Gazelle wanted to learn from you guys… You were just a little thing when we saw you at the match, but now look at you. You're bigger than any one of us here..! 

Huskitooth covered his ears. "Don't lecture me… I'm not buying it…"

"Your talents, they're incredible, but are you sure this is the kind of thing you learned them for? Revenge?" The pinniped continued, moving closer still. "Believe me, Minotoro's murder was not Muscle League's doing. Come on…"

"You're lying…" Growled the dog, his clawed fingers twitching. "Even if it's coming from you, I won't believe it…. I WON'T!!"

A buckling of both legs put a cancellation on any attack he might have carried out. As the dog's knees fell to the ground, he felt his arms being painfully wrenched back and the weight of a good 280-something bearing on his calves. It was Gazelle Man, and not a moment too soon…

"Calm down, moron!" The crimson stag snarled, keeping steadfast to his grip as the man-beast struggled. 

"Let… **go**!!!"

"You're a dog, so think like one! The Gen-EXers, did any of them smell like Minotoro? Did they smell like blood?"

He hadn't noticed his friend's scent on them at all. Even if they had washed, if they had gotten his blood on their bodies, it would linger for days… "And what about Tamerlion?" Gazelle Man continued. "Did he appear sluggish when he returned? Did he look well-fed?" 

Huskitooth's eyes widened, his combative behavior suddenly washing away, along with his transformed state. His ferocious form of the black beast melted away to reveal the dog that so many found appealing cloaked in Goth fashion. When he sensed it safe, the gazelle took his weight and grips from the young mutt, who stared ahead blankly. Thinking back, when Tamerlion came in all battered and beaten, as he spoke, he continually belched, a nasty thing that only occurred when he gorged himself. 

"It… It wasn't Muscle League……" He spoke in a choked, little voice. "Was it Tamerlion..? But why would…? 'Toro was… my friend……"

The tears started flowing and wouldn't stop. Crying turned to sobbing, sobbing to howling. Gazelle Man lowered his head, feeling somewhat responsible for this. No, Minotoro's murder had nothing to do with him. This was all that feral cat's doing. He couldn't believe… he wanted to be associated with that kind of person, a man who would kill his own student. The blood-red buck knelt with the sorrowful canine, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Seiuchin came forward, too, ready to say a few words.

"Look out!!"

Those were not his planned words, but the situation had changed. Something caught the walrus's eye, and when that something came toward them, he knew there would be trouble. As fast as he could, he pushed the two aside, rushing his broad body in from to protect them. He screamed as something shear-like cut across his eyes, Gazelle Man's hissing as that same something clipped his left ear. Seiuchin fell over, his hands covering his bloodied face, his body writhing on the sidewalk. 

"Seiuchin!!" The buck rushed to the pinniped's side, hardly considering his own wound. 

"Damned idiot walrus…" The attacker smoothed out his mane. "I wasn't expecting **you **of all people to catch me…"

"Tamerlion?!" Huskitooth exclaimed, still teary-eyed. "You were trying to attack me?!"

"Hah! Don't sound so surprised! I thought for sure I'd get you with my Smilodon Strike. Most people don't even see it coming! And in case you're wondering: Yes, I **did** kill Minotoro! Gazelle Man will make an excellent replacement for him!"

The dog gaped. All this was a set-up..? "What do you think you're doing, anyway?" The lion continued. "Exacting revenge for that stupid piece of meat? You've ruined my entire plan! This was supposed to prompt Harabote to deliver Seiuchin into our arms, not kill off all these other guys, moron! Take your punishment!!"

Tamerlion unsheathed his blade-like claws and rushed Huskitooth, positioning his hand and swinging it outward, cutting across the dog's neck Red Rain of Berlin-style. The young man-beast clasped his neck at the injury site, giving sputtering coughs and stumbling back a bit before falling to his back. The lion beast had slit his windpipe nearly in two, deciding to finish up by morphing his index and middle fingers into actual sabre-teeth. With great speed, he plunged the makeshift weapons into the fallen Huskitooth's chest, its owner spitting up blood and breathing as best he could. Gazelle Man could only look on as the witness to Animus's carnage…

"Ga…elle…" That young dog managed in a hushed voice. "Tell Sei…in… I …ar…bored… no… hate… for man…only…wanted……to…reat… wrestler……like… im…………."

__

Gazelle, tell Seiuchin that I harbored no hate for man. I only wanted to be a great wrestler, like him…

"Ha ha ha! He fought like a dog… and died like one, too!" The degenerate lion laughed it up, not only having the blood of Minotoro on his hands, but now Huskitooth's stained his skin, as well. The lion approached the crimson stag. "Come on, Gazelle Man. Let's go back to the ship. May as well bring Seiuchin along, too. He won't be able to do anything the way he is now."

"You killed your own students and you expect me to go anywhere with you?! Take **your** punishment!"

In his rage, Gazelle Man smashed a fist, once again changing into the hoof of a gazelle, into Tamerlion's face. The lion stumbled back a bit and covered the damaged area with his hands. When the pain subsided, he spit into his palms, eyes widening to see his two front teeth in them. He looked back to the buck, his eyes twitching with ultimate ire.

"Dead!!" He roared. "You're all **dead**!!!" 

He retreated, hopping the hospital building to make his getaway. That over, he looked to the freshly killed body of Huskitooth and sighed, wondering how it had come to this. He then turned his attentions to the Gen-EXers and Mantaro. They'd all be fine, just a little roughed up, was all. But Seiuchin…Gazelle Man returned to his teammate's side once more, helping him to get to his feet, then moving forward to re-enter the hospital. The staff got that old pinniped checked in and did the whole run through to see what they could do. He'd have to stay indefinitely. A doctor asked him--that is, Gazelle Man--if he wanted his wounded ear stitched up. A saline solution would do to clean it, but nothing else was requested by the blood-red buck. 

A day later and he got to see his walrus friend. It was only proper that his family be there for him first. He felt his heart sink as he watched Seiuchin's mother cry, his sister right along side. He came in next, that old, gazelle, his heart a nervous panic. The pinniped's eyes were bandaged up, not a part to peek through, his body sitting up in bed. "Seiuchin..?" The stag spoke softly.

"Hmm? Oh, Gazelle Man…" He smiled.

"How're you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm good, but are **you** okay? I noticed you cried out, too, when Tamerlion attacked."

Gazelle Man took his right ear between his thumb and forefinger. "My ear was split…"

The walrus lowered his head. "I'm sorry. Maybe if I had been a little quicker, I could have protected everyone a little better."

"Seiuchin, you may have been blinded!" The crimson stag shouted. "I'm the one who brought this on all of us! Aren't you the least bit mad?"

He shook his head. "No. It would have escalated to a state of near-gang violence, regardless…"

… "Why do you always have to be like that..?" The buck's voice quivered. "Because of me, my actions… You may never see again…… Why don't you hate me..? Get angry… or something……"

"Gazelle..? Are you crying..?"

"I'm sorry… Seiu, I'm so sorry……" Gazelle Man approached, hot tears streaming down his face. He threw his arms around the wounded walrus, embracing him with all the love and grief for his in his heart.

His right eye was shot. It would have to be removed. The left one took less damage and was expected to heal nicely with help from a daily saline solution. However, he'd eventually go blind in the remaining eye over the course of several years… Seiuchin kept that information to himself and returned the blood-red buck's embrace, the only sounds between them being the gazelle's soft sobs.


	11. The Sorrowful Final Fight

** **

Requiem for the Wrestling Few

By Son Rhandi

Chapter 11: 'The Sorrowful Final Fight' 

_____________________________________________________

Muscle League was in one hell of a fix. Two of the remaining three New Gens were hospitalized, leaving only the yellow-bellied muscle prince to represent. Gen-EX was there, too, roughed up but able-bodied enough to be of use. Gazelle Man, that free agent, was right beside, so altogether, they had five, five to protect Japan……

Tamerlion was one crazy fuck, and that was really the only term that fit. With his threat on the entire island nation prevalent in their minds, the plan to defend against the feral feline came into fruition. But… how could they plan to defend against him when they knew nothing of what he was capable of? 

Minotoro and Huskitooth were dead, so there was no one left to tell them anything. As far as Gazelle Man knew, all Animus grads were capable of transforming. Would Tamerlion become a monstrous giant as Minotoro had? Or would his speed and agility multiply as did Huskitooth's?

"Damn! This is a fix. This is a reeeeal fix…" Crione Man shook his head. "How is it that we got sucked into this mess, anyway?"

"That's not what we should be thinking about right now," said Jade, his head sans helmet. "Even though we're from different classes, it's our duty to protect Earth."

"I don't see much we can do right now," a downcast Mantaro piped up. "The ball's in Tamerlion's court. We can't play defense until he puts up his offense…"

"Maybe we can……"  


The others turned to Gazelle Man. "We could attack him at the ship. That way, he won't be expecting us..!"

"I don't know…" A doubtful Dead Signal stroked the bottom corner of his yield sign. "A raid sounds mighty risky. Besides, that's not how wrestlers should operate."

The gazelle shrugged. "Desperate times, Signal. The rules have to be bent somewhere. Would you risk all of Japan for a match in the ring?" Gazelle ran a finger over his split ear. "While we sit, he could already be preparing to get back at us!"

"Get back at **you**," Crione pointed the finger. "As far as any of us know, this is only happening because of **your** poor judgment..!"

Gazelle Man lowered his head. "Maybe… Maybe it is…" He turned back to yesterday, envisioning Huskitooth's final moments, Seiuchin writhing in pain… "But… none of that matters now!" The buck continued. "As long as he's here, Muscle League, Japan, all the Earth is in danger! Even if I'm killed, do you think an unstable man who so despises humankind would stop there? I just wish…" he clenched his fists. "…someone was still around to tell us **something**!" Gazelle turned to the Muscle Prince. "Mantaro, you're the top-ranking wrestler here on Earth. What do you think we should do?"

"Y-Y-Your asking me?! Well…… If you think for sure that we can catch him off guard, I say go for it…"

The crimson stag nodded. "Alright. Is everyone for this?"

Crione Man scoffed. "Not as if we have much of a choice, anyway, but what can we do? Gen-EXers?" Jade and Dead Signal concurred. "With any luck, we can resolve this quickly. A swift, hard-hitting war…"

"_Ja!_ A blitzkrieg!" Jade cheered, socking a fist into his open palm. "When do we strike?"

"We leave immediately," Gazelle Man fielded the question, slipping on his gauntlet. "If he's anything like the lions here on Earth, he's not very active during the day. Personally, I'd prefer it we go at night; we'd have better cover. But that would act as a double-edged sword. He'd have the same cover once out in the open. I'm going to check with Terry and Seiuchin a final time before we roll out. You all meet me at the uptown train station and have 5 tickets to the Hiroshima area ready." 

"Hiroshima? But I thought the ship was at the base of Mt. Fuji..?"

Gazelle Man shook his head. "Tamerlion moved the ship while I was there for those ten days. You'll need to take one of the uptown trains to get out to the new location. Wait for me there and we'll head out together."

"Alright. You brief Terry and the rest and we'll get going." 

So the plan was set: a lightning war against the lion from space. Of course, if Tamerlion **had** relocated in that time frame, someone would have noticed. He didn't want to lie, but this was his fight. He had to get revenge for Seiuchin and Huskitooth, and even Minotoro… Tamerlion made him ashamed to even call himself a Dôbutsu Chôjin. No, how dare that feral cat call himself a Dôbutsu Chôjin, he who had the attitude of those of New Generation dMp--Akugyô Chôjin!

He wasn't Muscle League any more, no longer tied back by obligations to uphold peace or fight fairly. No, this wouldn't be a formal bout, but a death match… 

_________________________

"This isn't fair… I can't go home……" He sniffled. "Superintendent Rhino will kill me if I show up empty handed… But even if I had Gazelle and Seiuchin, I'd be punished for offing Minotoro and Huskitooth… I'm sick of this planet…" Tamerlion buried his face in his paws, cursing Minotoro for gouging out his right eye and Gazelle Man for his two front teeth. "I'm so ugly now… I want to die………….. Hee hee hee…… There's that stench again..! Dirty humans stinking up the entire world..!" He began to laugh maniacally.

The dejected lion moved to the front of the ship, actually ripping the auto port from its grooves before it had a chance to open, and gave a fearsome roar.

"MUSCLE LEAGUE!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!!!"

He continued his roaring, which echoed for miles. Only when his ears picked up a ripping did he cease. Looking down, he discovered his shirt and overcoat had split at the seams, the both of which now floating around his waist in fabric shrapnel. Tamerlion felt his face, no longer flat like a human's but full and stuck out with a muzzle, like the lion's. The addition of a tail thrashing about also nabbed his attention. In his inferno, he had involuntarily transformed. 

"I'm getting worse… Can't even control my body anymore…" His left ear shifted, a sound behind him, the rustling of grass…

"Tamerlion…" The buck was taken aback a bit by the change in his appearance. Was this truly Tamerlion..?

"Gazelle, I'm glad to see you."

"I'll bet," he spat, thrusting his hand into his gauntlet. "Prepare yourself."

Gazelle Man took off like a shot, rushing to that mono-eyed lion, who stood there as if oblivious to what was taking place. Stopping about three feet from him, the gazelle shot high up in the air, then keeping his legs together, rotated his body through the atmosphere, his sights set on Tamerlion.

"Savanna Heat!"

Tamerlion side-stepped the attack, the only injury sustained being a grazed right ear. Gazelle Man readied himself again, this time attempting to make a quick strike from the back. This would have proven to be successful, had the cat allowed him to pass once again. Going for another side-step, Gazelle Man flew right past him, and with perfect timing, clutched onto the stag's leg with one massive paw and swung him over his head, smashing him into Gamera's side. The young buck fell to the grass, groaning a bit but looking fine, otherwise.

"Now we're even," said Tamerlion, lurking over him. "An ear for an ear. Care to continue? If so, you better make sure you kill me, because once you get up, I'm not gonna stop."

Gazelle Man lifted himself to his feet, fists in front of his chest in the combat-ready position. "Okay, then," the lion shrugged. "As a bit of fair warning, what you see in front of you is a result of heart reflection, but that certainly isn't all I'm capable of. I can slip in and out of all my other transformations--five, including the standard--at will, and without going back to standard form to do so. Ready?"

Tamerlion crossed his arms in front of himself, growling, then unleashed a deafening roar. The force of its wind pushed Gazelle Man back, then swept him off his feet, leaving him to tumble in the grass. When the stag recovered, he gasped, seeing that Tamerlion was no longer a cat which walked upright, but one on all fours--an actual lion!--and was coming at him full speed. The crimson stag rolled out of his path in the knick of time, leaving the lion's claw to connect with grass and dirt in his place. Gazelle, now on his fours to match the lion, discarded his gauntlet and came at him head-on, leaping over that mouthful of fangs and landing on his back, grabbing two fistfuls of fur and having no intention of letting go.

Well, that old lion bucked and ran about like a wild horse getting broke to a rider, snarling and roaring and cursing the crimson stag. Perhaps if he, that is, Gazelle Man, could tire him out a bit, he'd have an easier time of defeating him..? "Whatever you're up to, Gazelle, it won't work!!"

Tamerlion ceased his struggling and threw his head skyward, groaning. Gazelle Man furrowed his brow in question, then gasped as the lion's shoulders began erupting into towers…? _No, wings!_ The stag discovered as the 'towers' unfurled to show themselves as open wings. Tamerlion took to the air, the gazelle clinging to the ends of his mane for dear life, taking a steep aerial climb upward, then tumbling jackknifed back to the earth. The Gs too much for him, Gazelle Man lost his grip, being thrown back to solid landmass. The stag cried out, landing on his right arm with a sickening 'crunch'. But there was no time for him to focus on that. The winged monster was coming in for another pass at him. Getting to his feet as quickly as he could, Gazelle scurried away in enough time to avoid being under the lion's foot. 

The earth shook with the beast's landing, violently enough to knock the buck off his feet, causing him to land face flat in the grass. His right shoulder was messed up, he knew. He'd have to be careful about getting up. Lifting himself on his left arm, he flopped on his back, then rocked to obtain the leverage to sit up. Success. He barely had time to get to his feet when he spotted Tamerlion returning with relentless force, back in his standard form and closing in fast. In an echo of Savanna Heat, the whisker-bearing fiend leapt to the sky, but instead of launching himself to his target, as Gazelle Man did, he threw his arms up and--if the buck's eyes weren't playing tricks--sprouted two new pairs of arms. 

"Ashura..?" In a mimic of the old legend, Tamerlion generated a second and third pair of upper appendages, sort of an Ashura Man-lion, if you will. Still in the air, the feral feline stuck all six arms out and spun his body round and round with unprecedented speed, coming to Gazelle like a airplane about to crash. Scrambling to his feet, the stag tried to get away, but it was no use. He was knocked skyward by the blow, to which Tamerlion stopped himself and came to grips with the gazelle, clutching onto his leg. The lion then flipped forward, the blood-red buck still in his grasp, and slammed his body to the ground.

Gazelle sputtered up a bit of blood, the sanguine mess flowing freely from his nose and lips. Tamerlion turned him over with his foot so that he lay on his back. "You disappoint me, Gazelle Man," the lion breathed. You told me when I let you out that day that you would kill me. But now, it looks like it'll be the other way around…"

There had to be someway for him… Someway to get out of this..! Gazelle Man looked around, a rock, a stick… A glint of light caught the corner of his eye. The stag turned his head and got a glimpse of his gauntlet in the grass, but just out of his reach..! If only he could…

Tamerlion knelt on Gazelle Man's abdomen, eliciting a little grunt from the knocked-about buck but not much else. He morphed back into his original form, the extra arms pulling back into his body. "This is for knocking out my two front teeth!" He extended his fore and middle fingers, morphing them into the sabre-teeth that took Huskitooth's life.

Not much time. He gathered up a handful of dirt in his hand…

"Goodbye, Gazelle Man!!"

"Never!" Gazelle Man threw a clod of dirt into the lion's remaining eye. Tamerlion bolted up and snarled, rubbing his eye furiously. With him distracted, the crimson stag dove for his weapon and shoved his hand in, then tackled Tamerlion, sending the weapon into his chest without a second thought.

Tamerlion gave a sickening little choke, his hot blood staining his fur, his good eye polluted with soil. "…Heh… Ha ha ha…. I didn't think you had it in you. That was low…"

"Shut up!!" Gazelle Man smashed his fist into the lion's face. "You don't have any right to call my actions 'low', not after the horrible things **you've** done!"

The beast spit out the blood from the stag's blow. "Maybe… Maybe I don't. But what a bit of irony, eh..? The gazelle killing the lion…"

Gazelle Man's ears twitched in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't plunge my Antler Fist in deep enough to get your heart…"

"Heh. Didn't you..?"

Tamerlion raised his hand, forming from his two fingers the sabre-teeth and sent them deep into his chest, his heart. Gazelle's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Finishing the job you started," came the cat's reply. "Had you struck with a bit more force, I'd be dead already. This way, I'll bleed more and die quicker. The School won't take well to this at all, you know," Tamerlion continued. "But don't worry. They won't send anyone else here; they don't care that all of us are dead. Animus only cares about bragging rights, anyway. Even though I graduated third in my class, I never had a single match in the circuit. I'm just a disposable commodity…"

"…I don't pity you. You could have been a better man, if you wanted. You're just taking the coward's way out."

Tamerlion chuckled. "I know. But I would have been killed if I returned to space. I was given a direct order not to come back empty-handed, but look! No Seiuchin, no Gazelle Man… I've got nothing else to live for. Guh…" The pain in his chest became more prevalent. "…This is taking too long… Gazelle… kill me."

"What..?!"

"I didn't go in deep enough. Take your fist and give me… a mercy killing…"

"This is ridiculous. I refuse." Gazelle looked him straight in the eye. "You're too great a wrestler to just lay down and die." the stag removed himself from his body and extended his hand in an offer to help him up. "Come on. You can join Muscle League. Harabote will let you, if you show him you're willing to change."

Tamerlion spat in his face. "I'm not asking to be reformed, damn it! I'm asking you to take my life! Do you understand, you stupid antelope?! I should have eaten you when I had the chance! Good-for-nothing piece of meat!"

"Damn you, shut up!!" Before he even realized it, Gazelle Man threw his fist--the one bearing his weapon--and slammed it with all his might into Tamerlion's wound. The cat's body jumped from the pain, then relaxed, succumbing to death. 

"Heh. I thought that might get you……" He laughed weakly. "…For the first time in my life, I'm not angry… It feels… good. Thank you…" He lifted his head and gave Gazelle Man a genuine smile, his two front teeth leaving it look awkward. With that, Tamerlion fell dead, ending the crisis that Animus brought to the Earth.

Gazelle Man stood over his body, looking strangely serene considering the circumstance of his death. The blood-red buck looked at that equipped fist, and tossed his weapon aside, disgusted with his actions. The stag plopped on his rump, next to the body of the lion. "I don't really have anywhere to go, either……"

Gazelle looked over his shoulder to Tamerlion's body. "Even though you were a horrible person, you were still alive…. Who gets to decide who should live and who should die, anyway..? It's not the same with animals, with predators. They have to kill in order to live. But we're men, so how can we justify any death that occurs due to violence?"

The stag buried his face in his blood-stained hands. "I really am… just a stupid antelope…… Just an antelope who thinks like a man………"


	12. Thank You and Goodbye

**Requiem for the Wrestling Few**

By Son Rhandi 

Chapter 12: 'Thank You and Goodbye'  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  


_T__o my comrades in the Muscle League:__  
  
I'm going home for a while, I can't say for how long. Africa calls, and I'd like to see my friends in Tanzania. Kind of sudden, I know, but where else can I go? I'm no longer part of Muscle League, and dMp isn't even an option. Well, I've got a few things to say, so I'll go ahead through it.  
  
First, to the Gen-EXers and Mantaro:   
I'm sorry for lying to you all, but it wasn't your fight. This was all my fault, for the most part, so it was my responsibility to take care of business. Tamerlion is dead, killed by my angry hand. I feel remorse for what I've done, but I can't change the past so I won't dwell on it. And hey, if you went ahead and bought the tickets, I'll pay you back next time we meet.  
  
To Terry the Kid:   
You weren't so bad to be around. I enjoyed being on the Earth Team with you and always thought highly of you as a wrestler. As a person, however…. Just kidding.   
  
To Seiuchin:  
Words can't express how terrible I feel, Seiuchin, my friend. I'd like to see you a final time. I'd like to know if you can see me. Maybe when I return, I can find out. Thank you for protecting me, and I'm sure Huskitooth would thank you, too. You are what it means to be Seigi Chôjin, you and Kid and Mantaro. You were all always better at that than I was…    
  
Well, that's that. When Japan beckons for me, I'll come and visit you all. Maybe I'll even join Muscle League again, but that's up to ol' Harabote. Put in a good word for me, anyway, okay?  
  
And Jade, no hard feelings.  
  
_ _Love and Peace,  
Gazelle Man_  
  
And that was that, a letter addressed to them all, folded neatly and sealed away in an envelope, pushed through IWF's mail slot. He'd let Harabote worry about what to do with his stuff. All he needed were the clothes on his back and what was in his satchel: his passport and ID, his credit cards, and photos of the guys, his most important article. He was a little surprised to see that he still had the necklace Tamerlion gave him when they first met, and unsure of what to do with it, took it with him.  
  
At the airport terminal, he stood before a large window, watching the 5:22 to America take off. He wondered if Terry had been at this spot at some point. He traveled back to his Texas regularly, as far as he knew. Gazelle Man rolled the Animus trinket in his fingers, that little monster turtle that appealed to him all those days ago… He held it up to the light, it catching a ray or two and glinting white. Taking its chain in his hands, he held it over his head and breathed:  
  
"Animus is not an option."  
  
With that, he pulled the chain apart, breaking it in two, the turtle pendant falling to the floor.  
  
"Attention: Flight 79 for Arusha, Tanzania will be ready for boarding in 10 minutes. All passengers for Flight 79 please report to Gate F2. Thank you."  
  
Gazelle's ears twitched. The PA applied to his flight, so he'd have to be on his way. He tossed the chain shrapnel to keep the gamera pendant company, wiping the trinket from his memory. The holes Animus drilled in his heart would soon be filled with his love for his home, love for the zebras and the hippos and his lovely gazelles… and perhaps even a little for those troublesome lions...  
  


**END**

  
  


  



End file.
